Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry's Stories
by danparker
Summary: Here are a set of stories about Twilight Sparkle traveling to the other world to see her boyfriend, Flash Sentry.
1. Going For A Choice

Going For A Choice

One particular midday in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle had returned to her room in her castle.

"Whew!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, "What a week. Everything is running smoothly. Starlight Glimmer is doing all right with her friendship lessons. The other cities and countries are getting along well. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor had gotten everything under control with the Crystal Empire. And of course, little Princess Flurry Heart, too. And so, everything is A-Okay."

"Right, Princess Twilight Sparkle," Spike agree. At that moment, Twilight Sparkle is really happy.

Then later that night, Twilight Sparkle started to feel kind of lonely. This was after several visitors come into the castle that afternoon, most of which were couples.

"Oh brother," Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Those ponies were sure in love with one another." Just then, Spike walked into the room. "Evening, Twilight," Spike said, "Heh, that's funny what I said. Uh, Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle didn't react to what Spike had said. "Twilight, what's wrong?" Spike asked his friend. "Nothing," Twilight Sparkle answered. "Let me guess, Twilight," Spike said, "You're thinking about him?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered dully.

"The him I know that you're thinking about is Flash Sentry, right? The one from the other world where things are different and you know." "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered, "That Flash Sentry."

Yes, Twilight Sparkle is thinking about Flash Sentry, the one who lives in the other world. Twilight Sparkle and Spike had gone there a few times. One of the people whom she had met there was a boy named Flash Sentry. Ever since she had met him, Twilight Sparkle hasn't forgotten about him, even if she had duties to perform as a princess.

"Oh don't worry, Twilight," Spike said in a comforting one of voice, "You'll see him again soon." "I hope so," Twilight Sparkle said, "It's just that I have a responsibility as a princess now. I don't have time for anything fun-related now. Or something like that. Like seeing him."

"I know," Spike said. But Twilight Sparkle kept on thinking about Flash Sentry for some time now.

Then on one particular Saturday morning. "So tomorrow," Spike told Twilight Sparkle, "Sunday is when we start our new week. All we do now is wait for the message from Princess Celestia on what to do." "I know, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said.

However, Twilight Sparkle was told that she wasn't needed for any important princess duties for the upcoming week. "Well, so, Twilight," Spike said later on that Saturday, "Now that we have the whole week off, what do you want to do?"

Twilight Sparkle was going to say something usual at that moment, when an idea popped into Twilight Sparkle's head. "That's it!" Twilight Sparkle said out loud, "I have made my decision! Spike, get me Princess Celestia's old magic journal."

"You mean the one with Sunset Shimmer's cutie mark?" Spike asked. "Yes, that one." "Ok," Spike said. So Spike got the magic journal. "Time to send a message to Sunset Shimmer," Twilight Sparkle said, preparing to write a message in the journal, "And she'll tell Flash Sentry to meet me by the portal." "Oh, I see," Spike said.

It was arranged as Twilight Sparkle wrote a message in the magic journal to send a message to Sunset Shimmer so that she can tell Flash Sentry from there. That night, after Twilight Sparkle told her friends, she and Spike are ready to go.

"It's been a while since we've been there," Spike said. "Right," Twilight Sparkle said, getting her contraption ready, "I know." She used the magic journal to activate her contraption and power the mirror, which is the portal to the other world.

Once the magic portal has opened up, Twilight Sparkle and Spike got ready to jump through it. By now, Princess Luna had already raised the moon. "Now!" Twilight Sparkle said and she and Spike raced into the portal.

Shortly after Twilight Sparkle and Spike had gone through the portal, the bed opened up like a door and a certain draconequus poked his head into the room. It was Discord, of course. "Oh, princess Twilight," Discord said, "Where are you? I have some friendship business to explain to you."

Of course, he could see no one. "Oh well," Discord said at last, "No pony is here. I'll come back later." He left the room, returning the bed to normal. And so Twilight Sparkle and Spike were on their way to the other world.


	2. Meeting Up

Meeting Up

In the other world, at nighttime, to be exact, Flash Sentry arrived at Canterlot High. He stood near where the portal is. "Can't believe that the horse statue got destroyed by that crazy thing," he thought to himself, thinking about what happened during the Friendship Games when the Twilight Sparkle of this other world went berserk.

He waited. And waited. "Sunset Shimmer told me to meet her here," he thought to himself.

Suddenly, there was a big flash from where the portal is. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, "What a light show." Flash Sentry then saw a familiar figure. "Twilight?" he asked, "Is that you?"

The figure was a young teenage girl with a hairstyle similar to Twilight Sparkle's. It is her. Also, a dog emerged out of the portal, too. "Well, we're back," the dog, who is Spike, of course, had said.

"Right, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. She then turned back to see Flash Sentry. "Flash!" Twilight Sparkle said excitedly as she turned to face him, "I'm so happy to see you!" "It's good to see you, too," Flash Sentry said, "Even if you're walking like a pony!"

While Flash Sentry was saying that, Twilight Sparkle walked up to him, with her arms as well as her legs. "Sorry," she said, embarrassed, "It's been a while." "Yeah, no kidding," Spike said.

"I see you've brought your dragon dog with you," Flash Sentry said. "Right," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Here, let me help you up," Flash Sentry said as he helped Twilight Sparkle stand on her two feet. "Whoa!" Twilight Sparkle said as she stood up.

"All right now," Flash Sentry said in a comforting voice, "Keep your balance. Steady." So after a few seconds of struggling to stand of two legs, Twilight Sparkle managed to steady herself. "Thanks, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem," Flash Sentry smiled, "I'm glad that you're here now." "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said. "Well," Spike said, "I'm glad for you two."

"I'm glad to see you again," Twilight Sparkle said as she hugged Flash Sentry.


	3. Flash Sentry's Home

Flash Sentry's Home

That night, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry had gotten together once again.

"Uh, Twilight," Flash Sentry said, "Let's not hang out here at this time of the day, uh, night, actually." "Good idea," Twilight Sparkle said. "I know what you're thinking," Flash Sentry said, "Well, the school is locked now, so you can't go sleep in the library." "Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "I know."

"You want to sleep over at my house?" Flash Sentry asked. "Sure," Twilight Sparkle answered. "All right," Flash Sentry said, "Let's go to my house." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied. So she and Flash Sentry headed off to his place. "Wait for me!" Spike said as he followed the two.

Soon enough, they all arrived at Flash Sentry's place. "Sorry, Spike," Flash Sentry told to the little dog, "You'll need to go in through the window in my room. My dad is allergic to dog." "Ok," Spike replied. So Spike waited outside.

After Flash Sentry had introduced Twilight Sparkle to his parents, he told them that she is sleeping over for a week. "Your parents are very nice," Twilight Sparkle said to Flash Sentry. "Thanks," Flash Sentry said.

A few minutes later, the two were in Flash Sentry's room. "Wow," Twilight Sparkle said, "You got a lot of neat stuff here. Including your guitar." "Why thank you," Flash Sentry said. Flash Sentry had a lot of rock band related merchandise in his room.

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said as she looked at one particular photograph of a popular rock band. "Oh, those are the Beatles," Flash Sentry said, "They were popular in the 1960s. And oh!" "I see," Twilight Sparkle said, "I can see where you got your inspiration."

"Yep," Flash Sentry said as he opened a bedroom window to let Spike in. "You nearly forgot me," Spike said, teasingly as he jumped in. "Not really," Flash Sentry said, "You're just pulling my leg. And also, you better keep out of my dad's sight. If he catches you in my room, he's going to blow up. And it's not going to be a pretty sight."

"Don't worry," Spike said, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen." "Well, Twilight," Flash Sentry said, "You and Spike are both welcomed in my home." "Thank you," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Hold on," Flash Sentry said. He then went to his closet. "Luckily, I've slept over at a friend's house," he mumbled to himself as he got out a sleeping bag. "So I guess it's time for bed?" Twilight Sparkle answered. "Uh, it is way past bedtime," Spike said. "Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "Can't stay up too late now."

"So, Twilight Sparkle," Flash Sentry said, "You can sleep in my bed while you're here." "Really?" Twilight Sparkle said, "Thank you, Flash!" "No problem," Flash Sentry said, "I'll sleep in my trusty sleeping bag. I've used it multiple can talk in the morning."

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle said. "Spike," Flash Sentry said, "You can sleep with Twilight." "Ok," Spike said. So Twilight Sparkle slept in Flash Sentry's bed with Spike sleeping on the blankets. Flash Sentry had slept in his sleeping bag. "Thanks for returning for a visit, Twilight," Flash Sentry said before he had fallen asleep.


	4. Early In The Morning

Early In The Morning

Early the next morning, Flash Sentry was the first to wake up. "Nice sleep actually," he thought, "Even if it feels like I'm almost sleeping on a rock. Well not really." He got up and looked at Twilight Sparkle, who is still asleep.

"I hope you slept well, my friend," he whispered with a smile. He also saw Spike sleeping happily on his bed with Twilight Sparkle. "You, too, you little dragon," Flash Sentry smiled.

Flash Sentry decided to lie in his sleeping bag for a little bit longer, waiting for Twilight Sparkle and Spike to wake up.

Some thirty minutes later, Twilight Sparkle woke up. "That was a nice sleep," she said, stretching her arms out. Twilight Sparkle then looked down to see Flash Sentry looking at her.

"Slept well, princess?" Flash Sentry asked with a smile. "Yes, Flash," Twilight Sparkle answered, "Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed." "You're welcome," Flash Sentry said. A few seconds later, Spike woke up.

"Man," he said, "I have slept like a dog. Who is inside a house. And who is getting special treatment. I don't know what that is." "Spike," Twilight Sparkle chuckled, "You are a dog in this world."

"I know," Spike said, "I slept great!" Soon, everyone got out of bed. And also, Twilight Sparkle didn't change into a set of pajamas. "Ok," Flash Sentry said, "Let's get started everyone." He then looked at his bed.

"Maybe I need to rethink what I've said, Spike," Flash Sentry said, looking at his blanket, which has some dog fur on it. "Sorry," Spike said, "I couldn't help myself." "Oh, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "You just had to shed your fur."

"Anyway," Flash Sentry said, "Let's go down now to get some breakfast." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "I haven't eaten any food here for a long time." "Eh, you'll get used to it again," Flash Sentry said, "Now let's go downstairs."

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied. "You go first," Flash Sentry said, showing Twilight Sparkle the door. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied.

However, Twilight Sparkle didn't open the door. "Uh, maybe I need to teach you how to your hands, again," Flash Sentry said with a smile. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied.


	5. Getting Ready To Start Sunday

Getting Ready To Start Sunday

"Well, today is Sunday," Flash Sentry said, "I'm glad that you've arrived on a Saturday night, which was yesterday." "I know," Twilight Sparkle said in reply.

As Flash Sentry had opened the door for Twilight Sparkle, he said to her, "All right," time for you to use your hands again."

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied. So Flash Sentry had taught Twilight Sparkle to use her hands.

"They're more useful than hooves," Spike said. "Right, Spike," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Uh, Spike," Flash Sentry said, "Try not to be seen by my parents. I'll get you something, don't worry." "Ok," Spike replied.

Sometime later, the three had their breakfast. "Wow!" Twilight Sparkle said, "I haven't had pancakes like that for a while now!" "I'm glad that you like them," Flash Sentry said, "Glad that I also got that can of dog food."

"Yep," Spike said, "Nothing like a good dragon, uh, I mean dog breakfast food." "The spicy kind," Flash Sentry said with a chuckle. "Yep," Twilight Sparkle said. "Anyway," Flash Sentry said, "I'm glad that you're here. A lot has happened since the last time that you were here."

"Right," Twilight Sparkle said, "Other than." "You saw the girl who looked like you once?" Flash Sentry said, "The you who lives in this world." "I believe so," Twilight Sparkle said, "Including the glasses."

"Yep," Flash Sentry said, "And as you found out, she now goes to my school." "Hmm," Twilight Sparkle pondered, "Then she was at a different school. That why we've never met her until now."

"Yep," Flash Sentry said, "Anyway, you're welcome to look around while you're here now." "As long as I'm with you," Twilight Sparkle said, "That's why I've come here in the first place." "All right then," Flash Sentry said.

And hour later, both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry were ready to go out on their Sunday morning. "Are you ready?" Flash Sentry asked. "Sure!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Didn't take a long time for me to remove the dog fur off my bed, actually," Flash Sentry said, "If it was still like that and my dad walked into my room, I don't want to say it." "Ok," Spike said. "Now let's go!" "Right!" Twilight Sparkle agreed and they left to go out together.


	6. The Afternoon

The Afternoon

During that Sunday afternoon, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike we're out walking around town together. They were having a good time enjoying the sights. "I'm glad that you've decided to come here on a day like today," Flash Sentry said to Twilight Sparkle, "The weather is nice and it's all nice and quiet at the moment."

"Thank you so much for saying that, Flash," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Yep," Spike said and he was about to say something when Twilight Sparkle silenced him. "Spike," she whispered, "You're a dog now. People around us will freak out when they hear a talking dog. And I don't want to explain what will happen, too."

"Ok," Spike said, "Bark?" "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "That's much better." "Ok," Flash Sentry said.

Soon, the three arrived at a nearby park and sat on a bench together. "Nice place to be," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yeah," Flash Sentry agreed. "Bark?" Spike said, trying to sound like a dog. "Oh, and here's a dog treat for your dragon friend," Flash Sentry said as he gave Spike a dog treat.

"Oh boy!" Spike said, "I mean bark!" Spike then ate the dog treat. "Anyway," Flash Sentry said, "You want to know what I was thinking of since the last time I saw you?" "What?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "You," Flash Sentry answered, holding Twilight Sparkle's hands.

"Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked, feeling a wonderful sensational feeling through her body, and it's not only the feeling of her hands, since she hadn't had them in a long time. "Yes," Flash Sentry answered with a smile, "Even though I have met the other you a few times. I know you."

"Oh thank you, Flash," Twilight Sparkle answered. "This time," Flash Sentry went on, "I will always think about you. A lot more than the last time when you were here." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "But it's not your fault." "I know," Flash Sentry said.

"You were mind controlled by some overgrown fishes," Twilight Sparkle whispered, but only to Spike. "Oh," Spike replied, "I know what you mean." "Anyway," Flash Sentry went on, "Since you're staying for one week, I will let you make our choices, princess. If you want."

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied, "Thanks for letting me make our choices. But you make choices for yourself, too." Flash Sentry then hugged Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle just smiled. "I won't get tired of this," she thought to herself. "So you want lunch now?" Flash Sentry asked. "Uh, sure," Twilight Sparkle answered. "All right then," Flash Sentry replied.


	7. Midday Lunch Time

Midday Lunch Time

So, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike decided to have lunch together. Soon, they stopped at a small shop in town where they serve small meals. "Wait out here, Spike," Twilight Sparkle told Spike as the shop has a strict no pets' policy.

"Ok," Spike said as the two went inside. "Don't worry," Flash Sentry said to Spike, "I'll get you something." As so, Flash Sentry got his usual lunch, of course. "I would like a flower sandwich," Twilight Sparkle said, "Extra daisies." The clerk gasped in confusion. "Flowers?" she repeated, "Daisies? What?"

Twilight Sparkle then realized her mistake. "Oops," she said. "Uh, regular sandwiches," Flash Sentry corrected, "For the two of us." "Never mind about the flowers then," Twilight Sparkle said to the clerk. She then gave both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry their sandwiches, but she remained confused as they both left.

"Thanks," Twilight Sparkle said to Flash Sentry. "No problem," Flash Sentry said, "Just try to remember next time." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said. "You're not a pony now," Spike said.

"Thanks for reminding me, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "Oh, and I got something for you, Spike," Flash Sentry said, "More dog treats. Just like I said." "Oh boy!" Spike said in excitement.

Soon the three returned to the park and had their lunch together. First Flash Sentry gave Spike the dog treats that he promised. As so, Spike munched on them like there's no next minute.

While Flash Sentry started eating his sandwich, Twilight Sparkle just sat there, staring at her sandwich. "Uh," Flash Sentry said, "What are you not doing? I know." Then Twilight Sparkle said, "Oh well." And she planted her face onto the sandwich, trying to eat it like any regular pony would.

"Uh, I'm really going to be serious on teaching you how to use hands," Flash Sentry said. Twilight Sparkle the lifted her head up. "I can see how you ponies eat," Flash Sentry said, "You now have hands. Here, let me help you."

So Flash Sentry began to teach Twilight Sparkle how to use her hands.

"So," he began to teach Twilight Sparkle, who now realize that she no longer have hoofs, "Use your fingers. And the palm of your hands." "Oh, right, Twilight Sparkle said, "I've forgot about them."

So this time, Twilight Sparkle ate her sandwich, using her hands for real this time. "That's my girl," Flash Sentry smiled. "And those dog treats are great!" Spike said after he had eaten his treats. "I'm glad you agree," Flash Sentry said with a smile.

A few minutes later, everyone had eaten their lunches. "So now," Flash Sentry said. "What?" Twilight Sparkle asked. That's when Flash Sentry held both of Twilight Sparkle's hands.

"Oh," Twilight Sparkle replied, "I can feel it now. My hands. Thank you, Flash." "Right," Flash Sentry said, "So let's get going now. If you want." "Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Me too," Spike said.


	8. Life In Equestria

Life In Equestria

Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle and Spike had their lunch together and they left the park area together and headed off to another park, close to the forest. When they arrived, they were the only ones there.

"Thanks for helping me to use my hands again," Twilight Sparkle said, clenching her hands multiple times. "No problem," Flash Sentry replied, "I'm glad that I could help you. I know you haven't been here in a while now." "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "Been very busy in Equestria as a princess."

"I can see that," Flash Sentry, "Anyway I'm curious. What is Equestria like?" "It's almost like this world," Twilight Sparkle explained, "Only it's populated by ponies." "I can see that," Flash Sentry said. "And I'm a dragon!" Spike said, "Well, not here."

"Yeah," Flash Sentry said, "Here, dragons only exist in fantasy stories." "I can see that," Spike said. "What else lives in your world?" Flash Sentry asked. "Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "Other than dragons, and us ponies, there are also the same kinds of animals that live in this world. Like dogs, pigs, cats, sheep, and some horses."

"Horses?" Flash Sentry asked, "I thought." "It's a long story," Twilight Sparkle said, "Oh, and other creatures that live in Equestria includes griffins, hippogriffs, hyrdras, and those other constellation creatures, and many more." "I see," Flash Sentry said.

"Some of them aren't very nice," Spike said, remembering the time when he hang out with some dragons who were not really nice. "Yeah, that's true," Twilight Sparkle said. "Oh," Flash Sentry said, "Sorry." Twilight Sparkle then explained about the sun and the moon.

"For a thousand years," Twilight Sparkle explained, "The two alicorn sisters raised and lowered the sun and the moon." "I see," Flash Sentry said, "Interesting. Here, the sun and the moon raise and lower themselves. It's a long story to explain."

"It's okay, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said, "Oh, yeah, I've only mention the alicorn princess." "Yeah," Flash Sentry replied. "The other groups of ponies in Equestria," Twilight Sparkle said, "Are unicorns, which I was one once, Pegasus ponies and earth ponies. We each have different roles."

And Twilight Sparkle explained in more details.

That's when a man came right out of nowhere. "Well, hello, you two," he said to Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle. "Uh, hi," Flash Sentry said. "A surprise to see you here all along with your dog," the man said, "What a surprise!" Spike remained silent.

"Ok," Flash Sentry said, "We're just talking to each other." "Yes," the man said. To Twilight Sparkle, the man looked and talked in a familiar tone of voice. "Can I guess," Twilight Sparkle said, "Your name is Discord, right?"

"Yes!" the man, who is the Discord of this world, "You've guessed right." Flash Sentry was surprised. "So, Discord," he asked, "What are you doing here?" "I'm just here to practice my meditation," Discord answered, "You keep on chatting. Mustn't loose track!"

As such, Discord walked away. "He's in your world, right?" Flash Sentry asked. "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said. She then told Flash Sentry all about Discord from her world. "Oh, I see," Flash Sentry said, "I've think I've heard my ex-girlfriend mention him once. Well, not completely. Sorry that he caused you a lot of trouble in the first place."

"That's okay," Twilight Sparkle said. "He's now changed," Spike said, "Other than that he thinks of himself as a funny prankster." "I see," Flash Sentry said.

Nonetheless, Twilight Sparkle continued to talk to Flash Sentry all about Equestria and its wonders. "Well, thank you for telling me all about the world that you come from," Flash Sentry said at last.

"You're welcome," Twilight Sparkle said. "Now would you like for me to decided on what to do for the rest of the day?" Flash Sentry asked, "If you want me to?" "Sure," Twilight Sparkle answered. "Then let's go," Flash Sentry said and the three left the park.


	9. The Rest Of The Sunday

The Rest Of The Sunday

One hour later, Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle and Spike had arrived at a nearby music shop. "Let's stop here first," Flash Sentry said. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied, "For what?" "I'm going to get a new guitar pick," Flash Sentry said, "Some guy lost my previous pick."

"Oh, I see," Twilight Sparkle said. "You're welcome to look around yourself," Flash Sentry suggested to Twilight Sparkle. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Spike can come inside, too," Flash Sentry said.

While Flash Sentry went to get his new guitar pick, Twilight Sparkler and Spike had a look-around the surrounding area. "Nice place," Twilight Sparkle said. After a few minutes, Flash Sentry had gotten his new guitar pick and so he, Twilight Sparkle and Spike left.

"So where else would you like to go to?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Well, there is one place I would like to go to," Flash Sentry said, "And you can come with me."

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "What's that?" "The hilltops near town," Flash Sentry explained. "Ok, then," Twilight Sparkle said.

In no time at all, Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle and Spike. "Kind of like the hills back in Equestria," Spike said, "Near Ponyville." "Yes," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"I've always wanted to come here ever since I was a kid," Flash Sentry said, "But didn't. Until now that is. And the best part about it is that you're with me now." That's when Flash Sentry held Twilight Sparkle's hands once again. "Thanks, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said, "This is one of the best parts of this day."

"I'm glad that you see it like that," Flash Sentry said with a smile. "Yep," Spike said. They all sat on top of that hill for a long time now. Soon enough, the sun began to set. "Wow, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said, "That is one amazing sunset."

"Yep," Flash Sentry agree, "This is the first time I've ever saw the sun set from this view." "Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "It is amazing sight," Flash Sentry said. "Sometimes, Princess Celestia lowers the sun like this," Spike said. "Right, Spike," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "I see," Flash Sentry said.

"Flash," Twilight Sparkle said, "Let's stay out here for a little bit longer." "All right," Flash Sentry replied, "But."

That's when Flash Sentry held Twilight Sparkle on the shoulders and cuddled close to him. "Thanks, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said. "You're welcome," Flash Sentry said. And so they remained sitting on the hilltops, even after the stars and the moon were visible in the night sky.

During this time, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike said nothing.


	10. Night Bright

Night Bright

A few minutes later, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry decide to go home as it was getting dark. Well, to Flash Sentry's home, to be precise. Spike entered Flash Sentry's room through a window once again. "I'm getting used to that," Spike said.

A few minutes later, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry returned to his bedroom. "So how did you like your day?" Flash Sentry asked Twilight Sparkle. "I loved it," Twilight Sparkle answered, "It is one of the best days that I've ever had! Actually, we've had together!"

"I'm glad that you seen it that way," Flash Sentry said. "Thanks," Twilight Sparkle said. She was going to think about what to say next when Flash Sentry turned on the radio. "Hold on a minute," Flash Sentry said, turning on the radio to a certain channel.

"What song is this?" Twilight Sparkle asked, "It sounds so nice."

"This song is called 'Pure Imagination'," Flash Sentry said, "It came out in the early 70s." "I see," Twilight Sparkle said, "I mean hear." After the song ended, Twilight Sparkle said, "Nice song. And interesting technology."

"It's an old-fashioned kind of technology," Flash Sentry said, "This is a 12-year-old version. They're a lot more advanced now."

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'll take your word for it."

Soon enough, it was then time for everyone to go to bed. That's when Flash Sentry opened a drawer. "What the heck?" Flash Sentry said, confused, "What?" In the drawer, he found a pair of pajamas. "Hey," Twilight Sparkle said, "Those were the PJs that I wore the last time I was here with my friends."

"It says it's from Pinkie Pie," Flash Sentry said, "How did she?" "You know what?" Twilight Sparkle said at last, "Who knows how Pinkie Pie does things around here? And Equestria for that matter. At least they'll be a lot more comfortable to sleep in than these."

"Right, Twilight," Flash Sentry agreed, "Now a blanket for Spike." "Yep," Spike said. Flash Sentry then set out a blanket on his bed. "Neat," Spike said, jumping onto the blanket and he fell fast asleep.

Flash Sentry left his room for Twilight Sparkle to change out of clothes and into her pajamas. Flash Sentry returned when Twilight Sparkle had finished. "Aren't you going to change into your PJs?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Sure," Flash Sentry answered, and he did.

After that, Twilight Sparkle got into Flash Sentry's bed once again and Flash Sentry slept in his sleeping bag. Soon, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were fast asleep.

Flash Sentry was about to go to sleep when he saw Twilight's hand dangling off the bed. "Ok," Flash Sentry said with a smile. He then held Twilight's hand and soon fell asleep.


	11. Monday Morning Goes Right

Monday Morning Goes Right

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike were all still asleep. Throughout the night, Flash Sentry held onto Twilight Sparkle's hand, never letting go. Twilight Sparkle then woke up.

"Nice day," she mumbled. She then felt something in her left hand.

She looked down to see Flash Sentry still holding on to her hand. "Thanks, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said. She decided to let Flash Sentry hold on to her hand for a little bit longer, so she lied in bed for a little bit longer.

Soon enough, Flash Sentry woke up. "Morning, Twilight Sparkle," he said, waking up, "I haven't let go of you, haven't I?" "Nope," Twilight Sparkle answered, "Not at all." "All right," Flash Sentry said, "I'm going to let you go now." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said and Flash Sentry released Twilight's hand.

"So how does it feel?" Flash Sentry asked, getting up. "Feels great," Twilight Sparkle answered as she got out of bed, "To use these again. And of course, you hold onto to them, of course." "I'm glad for you then," Flash Sentry smiled.

Soon, Spike woke up. "Another night like that," he said, "And I feel fine!" "So how did you like my extra blanket?" Flash Sentry asked. "Works like a charm," Spike said and he jumped off the bed. Flash Sentry looked at the extra blanket.

"Well," he said, "You won't be getting my bed all fuzzy anymore." "Yep," Spike said. "Anyway," Flash Sentry said, "Want to go downstairs now?" "Yep," Twilight Sparkle answered, "I want to." So Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle walked to the bedroom door.

Flash Sentry just stood there and smiled at Twilight Sparkle. "I got it this time," Twilight Sparkle said as she opened the door herself. Flash Sentry smiled. "Glad to be using my hands now," Twilight Sparkle said, "Thank you, Flash."

"No problem," Flash Sentry smiled. And everyone walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "Ready to start our next day together?" Flash Sentry asked Twilight Sparkle. "Of course, Flash," Twilight Sparkle answered with a smile in her voice.

"Right," Flash Sentry said, "Well, not really." "Right, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said, "We don't feel like going out in these." Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry were still in their pjs.

"Let's change first," Flash Sentry said. "Right," Twilight Sparkle said. Twilight Sparkle and Spike stepped out of the room to allow Flash Sentry to change first. Next Twilight Sparkle was about to change her clothes too when Flash Sentry stopped her.

"Twilight," he said, "You don't need to wear your what I think is a school uniform." "Oh," Twilight Sparkle replied, "Really? That is a school outfit? Ok." "Here," Flash Sentry said, "You can change into something else. It's your choice, after all."

"All right," Twilight Sparkle said, "I was starting to get tired of that uniform anyway." "Then you're welcome to change into anything you want," Flash Sentry offered as he stepped out of the room. "Thank you, Flash," Twilight Sparkle replied.

A few minutes later, Twilight Sparkle came out of Flash Sentry's bedroom, wearing a now casual outfit. "You look good, Twilight," Spike said. "Thank you, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "And thank you, Flash."

"You're welcome," Flash Sentry said, hugging Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle likes this. "Ready to go down now?" Flash Sentry asked. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered.


	12. Fun Time

Fun Time

After their breakfast, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike walked outside, planning on what they are going to do today. "Well, it's a nice day today," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yes, I see," Flash Sentry replied, "Oh, yeah! You've came at a lucky time."

"What do you mean?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Then Flash Sentry laughed.

"You should know, Twilight," Flash Sentry said, "Usually, I have to go to school on these days, well, not this week. It's spring break. No school for everyone this week!" "Oh, Twilight Sparkle said. "You should think back, Twilight," Spike said. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said as she remembered.

A few seconds later. "Oh, yeah," she said at last, "Every time we were here." "Right," Flash Sentry said, excitedly, "Well, now you get to spend more time with me!" "Right," Twilight Sparkle said excitedly. "Well," Flash Sentry said, "I've heard that there is a fair in town."

"Oh boy!" Twilight Sparkle said, "Then let's go to the fair! Uh, what fair?" "The spring fair!" Flash Sentry answered excitedly, "Come on!" "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said. The spring fair was in town and Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike headed towards where it is.

"Well," Flash Sentry said, "Here we are." "Wow," Twilight Sparkle said, "This looks great! I mean it looks like so much fun!" "Well, it is a fair, after all," Flash Sentry said with a smile, "Ready to go in?" Flash Sentry asked. "Yes!" Twilight Sparkle answered.

"Ok," Spike said. And soon, they went to the fair. There were many attractions at the fair. So many that it made Twilight Sparkle's head spin. "There's rides, a Ferris wheel, arcade places!" she said, looking all around, "More places!"

"Hey, Twilight," Flash Sentry said, trying to ease his overexcited girlfriend, "Take it easy." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied. But let's get excited at these attractions!" Flash Sentry said excitedly. "Right!" Twilight Sparkle replied. Immediately, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry went onto the rides that the fair had to offer.

Although on some of them, Spike couldn't ride the rides. "Oh well," Spike said. At least he had fun on some of the rides he did get onto. So did Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry.

At one point, however, just before they were about to go onto another ride, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry heard some voices. "Look who's too small," one voice said. "Yeah," the other voice said. "What's that?" Flash Sentry asked.

"I know the tone of those voices," Twilight Sparkle said, "Follow me." Soon, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike walked towards where they heard the voices coming from, behind a restroom stall. "I knew it," Flash Sentry said. They saw two little girls talking to a young boy together. "But," the little boy said. "You're too scared to ride the Ferris wheel!" one of the two girls said. "Yeah!" the other girl said. "How rude!" Flash Sentry said.

"Hold on a minute," Spike said, "Aren't they?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said, "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons. Of this world, of course." "You know them?" Flash Sentry asked. "Well, kind of," Twilight Sparkle replied, "Well, not really." "They're taunting that young boy," Flash Sentry said.

The two girls, who were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons, of course, continued to say insulting things to the young boy. "Not if I can help it," Twilight Sparkle said as she stomped towards the two girls. "Hello," Twilight Sparkle said to the girls in a stern tone of voice.

"What do you want?" one who, who was Silver Spoons, said. "Uh, we like to know what you are doing?" "We were telling this little one that he can't ride the Ferris wheel," the other girl, named Diamond Tiara, "Because he's a coward." "What did you say?!" Flash Sentry said, baffled.

"Ok," Spike said as he jumped in front of the two girls. "Wait a minute!" Diamond Tiara said, "Is that a dog?" Spike was going to say something. "Keep it away!" Silver Spoons cried, "Rabies!" "Oh no!" Diamond Tiara cried, "A rabid, poisonous dog! Run away!" And both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons ran away like screaming girls.

"Didn't see that coming," Spike said. "Eh, forget them," Flash Sentry said. "Well, good job, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "Never thought about that, but who cares?" "Hey, you all right?" Twilight Sparkle asked the little boy. "Yes," he replied. "Those bullies," Flash Sentry said, "How dare they tease you!"

"It's okay now," Twilight Sparkle said, "They're gone now." "Anyway, my name is Pipsqueak," the young boy said. "I'm Flash Sentry," Flash Sentry said. "And I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'm Flash's girlfriend. And this is my dog, Spike." "Bark," Spike barked.

"Hello," the little boy, named Pipsqueak, said, "Don't worry, Spike. I know you have no rabies." "Thank you," Spike said. No one said anything. "Anyway," Pipsqueak said, "See you later." "Where are you going?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Home," Pipsqueak answered sadly, "They were right."

"We've heard what they said to you," Twilight Sparkle said, "We don't think that." "No," Pipsqueak said, "I'm too scared to ride the Ferris wheel." "You shouldn't listen to them!" Twilight Sparkle said, "Here, we'll help you." "You?" Pipsqueak said.

"We'll ride the Ferris wheel together," Flash Sentry said. "Never mind," Pipsqueak said sadly, "I'll just go home." "Come on," Twilight Sparkle said, "Give it a chance with us." Pipsqueak thought about it for a moment. "Ok," he said, "I will."

So they all got onto the Ferris wheel at the fair. Spike was there, of course. "Ready?" Flash Sentry asked. "Yes," Pipsqueak said. And soon, the Ferris wheel activated. Up, up, up they went. "Wow," Pipsqueak said, "What a view!"

"I'm glad you like it," Twilight Sparkle said. "Those girls were wrong to say that about you," Flash Sentry said. "Oh thank you very much!" Pipsqueak said, "Thanks!" "I'm glad," Flash Sentry smiled.

After that, Pipsqueak was no longer afraid. And together, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, and Spike, and of course, Pipsqueak, too. Had more fun together.

Until it was time for the fair to close down for the day. "Thanks, Twilight, Flash and Spike!" Pipsqueak said, "Today was a lot more fun!" "I'm glad for you!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Well," Pipsqueak said, "Must get home! Bye!" "See you, Pipsqueak," Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry said.

"Bye!" Spike said, "And bark!" "Oh, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. And so, before evening, they all had a great time at the fair. "That is the equivalent to Pinkie Pie!" Twilight Sparkle said with joy. "You got that right," Flash Sentry agreed. Even Spike had a great time.

"I totally agree," he said. "That was the greatest!" Twilight Sparkle said. "No kidding!" Flash Sentry agreed, "But as usual, you were there with me." "Thanks," Twilight Sparkle said. "Even when we helped that young kid," Flash Sentry said.

"Right," Twilight Sparkle said, "I am the princess of friendship, after all." "Right there is true," Spike said. It was nearly dinner time when the three were done having fun. "That was the greatest time that I've ever had in a long time!" Twilight Sparkle said excitedly.

"I can see," Flash Sentry replied, "You are so busy that don't have time to have fun." "Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "That's not entirely true. We do have some time off to have fun back in Equestria."

"Ok," Flash Sentry said, "But you know what made today's fair a lot more fun for me?" "What's that?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Also for you," Flash Sentry said, "It's that you were with me the whole time."

"And same here," Twilight Sparkle said. "Come here," Flash Sentry said, giving Twilight Sparkle a great big hug.


	13. Evening At Dinner Together

Evening At Dinner Together

Later that day, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike returned to Flash Sentry's home after their day of fun at the fair. "Well," Flash Sentry said, "I hadn't had that much fun at the fun fair in a really long time!" "Me too!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Right there to agree with you, Twilight," Flash Sentry said. "However, I think I've worked on a music video at a funfair," Twilight Sparkle thought to herself, "I'm not 100% sure. Oh well." "So, Twilight," Flash Sentry said, "You want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Yeah, well," Flash Sentry said to Spike. "Let me guess," Spike said, "Dogs aren't allowed there." "Yeah, sorry," Flash Sentry said disappointed. "Eh, don't worry," Spike said, "I'll find something to do." "That's my dragon, I mean dog," Twilight Sparkle said proudly.

"Yep," Spike said, "Anyway, I think it's time for my nap. See you two when you get back." "Ok, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "Enjoy your nap."

"Let's go," Flash Sentry said and he and Twilight Sparkle went out. "So, Flash Sentry said, "Where would you like to go, Twilight?" "Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "How about this place?" "That's fine with me," Flash Sentry said.

So after Flash Sentry told his parents about where there are going tonight, they went to the nearest restaurant in town. "This is nice," Twilight Sparkle said, "Kind of reminds me of some of those five star restaurants back in Canterlot. A place in Equestria. That was where I originally lived in."

"Oh," Flash Sentry said. "So this is a nice restaurant," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'm glad that you agree with me," Flash Sentry said with a smile in his voice, "Ready to go in?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said.

So when they got in, they were seated by a waiter. "Here are your menus," he said to the two as he handed out their menus, "Take your time." "Ok," Flash Sentry said. As the waiter left, Twilight Sparkle looked hard at her menu. "Ok," Flash Sentry said, "Now you can't ask for whatever you ponies eat here."

"I know that," Twilight Sparkle replied, "I can't decide on what I want." "Here," Flash Sentry said, "Let me help you. Now those look good. Don't you think?" "Yep," Twilight Sparkle said. "All right," Flash Sentry said. And soon, Flash Sentry helped Twilight Sparkle find what she wants dinner tonight.

After having their dinner at the restaurant, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry were on their way home together. "That was good," Twilight Sparkle said. "Lucky that I got money with me," Flash Sentry said. "Thanks for paying the bill," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Now it's a beautiful night," Flash Sentry said. "You're right," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Now shall we stay out for a little bit longer?" Flash Sentry asked. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered and so they did. "I knew you would like this," Flash Sentry said. "I do," Twilight Sparkle replied.

It was soon dark by the time Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry decided to return home. "Ready to go home and rest for another day?" Flash Sentry asked Twilight Sparkle. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered.

After they got home, Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle had fallen fast asleep. "Eh, Spike said as soon as he woke up, "Maybe a little bit longer." He soon fell asleep, too.

However, they don't know that something bad is happening at night. Before Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry had gone home, Silver Spoons and Diamond Tiara were walking home together after going to a jewelry store together when something knocked them down and kidnapped them.


	14. Candy Afternoon

Candy Afternoon

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry woke up as usual. "Morning, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said. "Good morning, Twilight" Flash said as he woke up. "And good morning the world!" Spike said when he woke up. Everyone had to laugh.

Soon they got ready. Just as Twilight Sparkle got ready to get dressed, he looked at her hair. "Hmm," she though, "I think it needs a new look today." So, Twilight Sparkle started working on her hair. Soon, Twilight Sparkle walked out of Flash Sentry's bedroom, with her hair tied in a ponytail.

Flash Sentry had noticed this right away. "You look different today," Flash Sentry said with a smile. "Why thank you, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said, blushing, "I thought I try out a different hairstyle today."

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry were about to walk out the front door when Flash Sentry noticed something and stopped. "What is it, Flash?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Hmm," Flash Sentry pondered. He looked at his parent's newspapers.

Some of the articles were on kidnapped children throughout the world. "Oh dear," Flash Sentry said with sympathy. "Oh," Twilight Sparkle said.

Nonetheless, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike walked out the door, ready to start their day. Soon enough, they came across a small candy shop. "Well, this is peculiar," Twilight Sparkle said. "You're right about that," Flash Sentry said.

Soon enough, a young girl came out of the shop. She had red hair and she is wearing glasses. "Hello there," the little girl said. "Hi," Flash Sentry said, "Twist, how is life doing for you?" "I knew she is Twist," Twilight Sparkle said with a smile.

"So," Flash Sentry said, "Got some candy today?" "Yes," Twist said with a smile, "Please come in." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said. So they walked into the shop. Spike walked inside with them, of course. "Wow," Twilight Sparkle said, "There's a lot of goodies and sweets here."

"Yep," Twist replied, "Me and my family have been working at the candy shops for 4 generations." "Wow," Twilight Sparkle said, "There's a lot, I see. Sorry, I couldn't think of what else to say." "It's okay," Flash Sentry said. "Would you like to try a sample?" Twist asked, offering the two peppermints.

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry said. "No thanks," Spike replied. "Ok," Twist said, "Hmm, I thought I heard that do talk. Oh well." So Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry taste some peppermints. "Wow," Twilight Sparkle said, "This is good." "Yeah!" Flash Sentry said. "I'm glad that you liked them," Twist said.

Soon enough, they left the candy shop. "Thanks, Twist!" Flash Sentry said. "You're welcome!" Twist replied. And Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, and Spike were on their way. "Well, that is one candy experience," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yeah," Flash Sentry agreed.

"I was hoping that Pinkie Pie would be there today," Twilight Sparkle said, "I guess she couldn't." "Yeah, me too," Flash Sentry said, "Maybe she's busy having fun." "I know Pinkie Pie," Twilight Sparkle said.

"So what do you want to do next?" Flash Sentry asked. "Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "Let's go have some more fun!" I'm right with you," Flash Sentry replied. And so, they left together.


	15. Danger Strikes At Night

Danger Strikes At Night

An hour later, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike are still out together. They were enjoying themselves. "Nice day to be out," Twilight Sparkle said. "Thank you," Flash Sentry replied, "I'm glad that you like our day together. In fact, this is our third day together."

"I know," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "Thanks." "Well," Flash Sentry said, "Would you like to hang outside until midnight?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered. "Ok," Flash Sentry replied. "I know this would be good," Spike said. "You mean, "will"," Flash Sentry said.

For now, the three decided to go back to Flash Sentry's house for the rest of the day. However, they didn't know it yet, but they would prove themselves that night. Like they said, they returned to Flash Sentry's home.

"So what do you want to do?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Well," Flash Sentry said, "I would like to play some music." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said. Flash Sentry got out his guitar. "Ok," Flash Sentry said, "I've thought about these songs, well, just music, all night. And they're for you."

"Oh boy!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Go right on ahead for the princess of friendship!" Spike said. Flash Sentry began playing songs just for Twilight Sparkle.

"Thank you, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said after Flash Sentry played a song for Twilight Sparkle. "Thank you," Flash Sentry said, "You've been a wonderful audience." And so Flash Sentry kept on playing for hours until it was dinner time.

Hours later, it was night time and Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike snuck outside. "Quietly now," Flash Sentry whispered. "Got it," Twilight Sparkle replied. Soon enough, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike arrived at local park at night.

"It is a nice place to be," Flash Sentry said, "At night." "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yep," Spike replied. The three continued to look around the now darkened place. "Thank you, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said. "No problem," Flash Sentry replied.

But then, Twilight Sparkle notice something. "Hey," Twilight Sparkle said, "What's that?" "What?" "Flash Sentry replied. They could see a mysterious cloaked figure standing next to a lamppost. "Hmm," Flash Sentry thought.

Then they could see their friend, Twist walking nearby, approaching the cloaked figure. "Hey, it's Twist!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Yeah," Flash Sentry replied, "But I got a bad feeling." "What?" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Hey, mister," Twist said to the figure, "Would you like some peppermints? They're part of the family tradition" The figure then turned to face Twist. "Uh, Flash?" Twilight Sparkle said, starting to get worried.

"Oh no," Flash Sentry said, concerned, "Twist, get away from there!" "What?" Twist replied, confused. The Flash Sentry ran towards the two. Twist got a glimpse of the creature's face before Flash Sentry pulled her out of its way.

"What's going on, Flash?" Twilight Sparkle asked and that is when the cloaked figure was engulfed in blue flames. "What's going on?" Twist asked. "I'm not sure," Flash Sentry said. "Trouble, Twilight," Spike said as a creature emerged from the blue flames.

They could now see the full creature. Along with a scary looking face, the creature looks almost humanoid with a rib-like front body, vampire bat wings for arms and it looks like its wearing some pants with a pair of boots.

"What is that?!" Flash Sentry asked as Twist screamed in terror. "Oh no!" Twilight Sparkle said. The creature let off a hideous shriek that sounds unnatural, even for ponies.

"Twist, get away now!" Flash Sentry shouted as the creature spit out blue flames everywhere.

"I know this is worst than Nightmare Moon," Twilight Sparkle said to Spike. "No kidding," Spike replied.


	16. A Monster On The Loose

A Monster On The Loose

As the creature set most of the park on fire, Twist ran to where Twilight Sparkle is. "This is bad!" Flash Sentry said as the monster jumped into the air and spewed even more blue flames high into the air, sending the sleeping town in panic.

"We have to do something!" Twilight Sparkle said, "Twist, stay here with my dog." "Ok," Twist said as Twilight Sparkle ran close to the creature, picked up a rock and threw it at the creature. "Over here, you ugly freak!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

The creature hissed at Twilight Sparkle. "Ok," Flash Sentry said, but he saw the demonic creature flew down and kicked Twilight's face. "Hey!" Flash Sentry said, but the creature attacked him, too. "Oh no," Twist said.

"I think you'd better get out of here," Spike told Twist. "Now that dog is talking!" Twist said, "Uh, all right." With that, Twist ran off. Some of the people came to the park to see what was going on. "Hey!" Flash Sentry shouted, "What do you think you're doing, you freak?!"

The creature let off a loud shriek. "That's it!" Flash Sentry said, running towards the creature once again. "Flash!" Twilight called as the creature stopped Flash Sentry by spitting blue flames at him. "Hey, watch it!" Flash Sentry said. "We've got to do something about this thing!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Right!" Flash Sentry agreed. "But I've think I've recognize what this creature is," Twilight Sparkle said.

As some more people got close, including one family with a child, the creature jumped away from Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle and kidnapped the child who was nearby and took him away. "Oh my god!" the mother screamed. "Help!" the child cried as the creature whisked him off, making everyone run away in panic.

"Hold on!" Flash Sentry was about to go after the child. "Wait a minute!" Twilight Sparkle shouted as she and Spike followed Flash Sentry, who was now chasing the creature with the child.

"Get back here right now, you kidnapping freak!" Flash Sentry shouted, only to have the creature spit a blue fireball at him, thus setting his jacket on fire. "Whoa!" Flash Sentry screamed as his jacket was on fire, "This is not what I had in mind!" He tried to take off his burning jacket.

"Hold on!" Twilight Sparkle called out as she and spike arrived and took off Flash Sentry's burning jacket. She got it off him and they both stomped on it to try to put the flames out. "Thanks, Twilight," Flash Sentry said. "No problem," Twilight Sparkle said, "But we have a problem now." "I see," Flash Sentry said,

"That is the kidnapper. I let it get away with that child." "I know," Twilight Sparkle said, "We'll get him back." That was when the firefighters arrived to put the flames out in the park in which the creature had set fire to.

Then Twilight Sparkle thought to herself, "I think I've seen that creature somewhere in a book before. I know it!" "What are you talking about, Twilight?" Spike asked. "What?" Flash Sentry asked.


	17. The Monster's Purpose

The Monster's Purpose

The demonic creature had grabbed a child and took it away. Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry and Spike tried to go after it, but failed. "We need to figure out what that creature is then," Flash Sentry said, "What could it be?"

"Ok, I got it now!" Twilight Sparkle said. "You do?" Flash Sentry asked.

"I remember looking this creature up in a book about ancient creatures," Twilight Sparkle explained, "It is called the Spring-Heeled Jack." "Spring-Heeled Jack?" Flash Sentry repeated. "Ok," Spike said, "Then it should be Spring Hell Jack."

"Spike!" Twilight Sparkle scolded, "Ok, according to Equestrian history, this was long before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Heck, even Starswirl the Bearded. The Spring-Heeled Jack was a demonic creature. We saw that ourselves. It can spit out blue flames, and it does so, only to terrorized ponies. And to survive, it eats ponies, too!"

"Yikes," Flash Sentry said in disgust. "The Spring-Heeled Jack had been known to live by devouring ponies, even little fillies just for it to survive and terrorize ponies at night. Also, just to make itself stronger." "Yeah, that is bad," Spike said, "even for dragons."

"The Spring-Heeled Jack continued to terrorize Equestria for years," Twilight Sparkle said, "Until a group of ancient wizard unicorns banded together and sealed the Spring-Heeled Jack away forever."

"Holy pony," Flash Sentry said. "Right there to agree," Spike said. "And after that," Twilight Sparkle said, "It has been rumored that it had died of starvation." "Well, then how did it end up here in this world?" Flash Sentry asked.

"I don't know," Twilight Sparkle answered, "All we know now is that we have to stop it now." "You're right," Flash Sentry said. "I'll go rescue the child that it had already kidnapped," Twilight Sparkle said. "And I'll go with you, Twilight," Spike said.

"Flash," Twilight Sparkle said. She was about to tell him that she and Spike would go after the demon, but Flash Sentry looked at Twilight Sparkle sternly. "Twilight," he said, "You've helped me out of a mind control incident twice. Well, you can forget telling me to stay out of this, because I'm coming with you! Sorry, Twilight, but you're not stopping me now!"

Twilight Sparkle was kind of concerned at fist. "I am going to help you this time!" Flash Sentry said with confidence, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Then Twilight Sparkle smiled.

"All right," she said, "But we have to be careful on this." "Good," Flash Sentry said, "Now let's go stop that bat out of hell." "Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed and the three set off towards where the Spring-Heeled Jack had taken off.


	18. Rescue Mission

Rescue Mission

Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. "I knew we got close," Flash Sentry said. "Right," Spike said, "I knew we were heading in the right direction." This was because Spike could hear the kidnapped children crying for help.

"Let's go in," Twilight Sparkle said. They explored the old warehouse. "Look!" Spike said, pointing at a cage. They all knew who were locked up inside. "Those are the kidnapped children!" Flash Sentry said alarmingly. "This is awful!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"And look who got caught," Spike said, looking at two of the kidnapped children, "Those who said I was a rabid dog." "It kidnapped Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons, too?!" Flash Sentry said urgently. "And now, that monster is going to eat them!" Spike said.

"Not if we can do something about this!" Twilight Sparkle said with determination. "And there is the kidnapper," Spike said. Sure enough, they all saw the Spring-Heeled Jack, walking out from the shadows of the warehouse. This gave off a spooky atmosphere for everyone.

"There is the pathetic coward," Spike said. "I hope isn't meal time now," Flash Sentry said, "Twilight, do you think you should call your friends?" Twilight Sparkle thought about it for a moment just as the Spring-Heeled Jack prepared to open the cage to drag out the first child.

"No, there's no time now," Twilight Sparkle said, "We're on our own." "I think it is feeding time," Spike said, "You know what that means. Those two girls. They may have called me a rabid dog. But that doesn't mean they should be scarified just so that you can make yourself stronger!"

Spike ran towards the Spring Heeled Jack, barking wildly. This got the Spring-Heeled Jack's attention as Spike bite on the Spring Heeled Jack's right leg. The kidnapped children gasped in relief, knowing now that they will be rescued. "Ok, that's our cue!" Twilight Sparkle said and she and Flash Sentry ran into the action.

"Come here, you pathetic bat!" Flash Sentry said smashing a wooden box onto the monster's head. Even Twilight Sparkle tried to bit on the Spring-Heeled Jack's leg. "Looks like some things never change," Spike mumbled, still clamping his jaws onto the creature's leg. "Yeah, true," Twilight Sparkle mumbled.

"Ok!" Flash Sentry said, "So it's my turn!" And he tried to bite on one the creature's leg. At first, the kidnapped children were all happy to see that they were being rescued. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons soon recognize their rescuers.

"They're helping us," Diamond Tiara said. "Even after what we've done," Silver Spoons said, "Especially what we said about that dog." The Spring-Heeled Jack gave off a loud shrieking sound and kicked Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike away. It let off another shriek.

Now, the kidnapped children wondered if they will ever be rescued. "Now what?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "We keep fighting some more!" Spike said. "Fine!" Flash Sentry agreed, "We can't give up now!" They all recovered and continued fighting the Spring Heeled Jack, even though it won't be easy.

"We can't let this demon win!" Spike said.


	19. Night Fight

Night Fight

Throughout most of the night, Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle and Spike continued to fight the Spring-Heeled Jack. But things aren't going well for them. The Spring-Heeled Jack jumped very fast and rapidly kicked Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry in their faces, sending them crashing through a nearby window.

Also, the sharp glass ripped apart Twilight Sparkle ribbons, thus releasing her hair. The kidnapped children gasped in horror as the creature stomped towards the two, shrieking angrily. It took a moment for Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry to get back up as they were both injured, bleeding under their eyes.

The Spring-Heeled Jack was about burn Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle alive when Spike bit it on the neck. "Twilight," Flash Sentry said as he slowly got up, "Are you all right?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle replied, "But, your face! You're bleeding!" "It's no big deal," Flash Sentry said, "But you're bleeding, too!" "You're right," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"We need to do something now!" Flash Sentry said, slowly getting up. "Oh, no," Twilight Sparkle said as she got up, "Spike." They both watch Spike continuing to bite onto the Spring-Heeled Jack, until it shook Spike off and kicked the little dog with tremendous force with its boot.

Twilight Sparkle gasped in horror as Spike landed hard on the ground, and the next thing that happened, the Spring-Heeled Jack started stomping on the dog relentlessly and mercilessly.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry gasped together.

"How dare you," Twilight Sparkle said, before turning angry, "How dare you hurt my friend like that!" "Twilight!" Flash Sentry said as Twilight Sparkle picked up a sharp axe, which was nearby, charged towards the Spring-Heeled Jack as it continued to stomp on Spike, and quickly cut off its left wing.

The Spring Heeled Jack shrieked in pain before Twilight Sparkle bashed it's face with a brick, knocking it and the axe away. Twilight Sparkle immediately picked up the now beaten up Spike. "Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, worried, "Are you okay?" "Ready to go," Spike said, dizzyingly.

"No you're not!" Twilight Sparkle said concerned, "You're hurt badly!" "Twilight!" Flash Sentry said, "Look out!" Twilight Sparkle turned to see the Spring Heeled Jack kick her in the face, sending her crashing through another window.

"Twilight! Spike!" Flash Sentry shouted running towards her and Spike. Once again, the Spring-Heeled Jack ran towards the three, although a bit wobbly, on the count that it's missing a wing. Flash Sentry picked up the axe Twilight Sparkle had earlier.

"Take this, you menace!" Flash Sentry shouted and he threw it at the creature, striking it in the chest and breaking its ribs apart. The Spring-Heeled Jack screamed in pain and agony. "Twilight," Flash Sentry said, turning to his girlfriend and her beaten up dog. "Flash," Twilight Sparkle replied.

That is when the Spring-Heeled Jack screamed viciously and blasted the roof of the warehouse with a gigantic fireball, setting the whole place on fire. "Oh no,' Flash Sentry said. "Save the children! Get them out of here!" Twilight Sparkle said urgently, "You've got to!"

The Spring-Heeled Jack then jumped towards them once again with an angry look on its scary, demonic face. "No way!" Flash Sentry said, holding Twilight Sparkle, "I'm not leaving you!" Flash Sentry then looked at the malicious creature lunging towards them.

In response, Flash Sentry huddled closer to Twilight Sparkle, trying to protect her and Spike with his own body. Then there was a bright light emitting from Flash Sentry, thus forcibly repelling the Spring-Heeled Jack, sending it crashing into a concrete structure.

Then Twilight Sparkle, still holding Spike, began to glow and soon, she and Flash Sentry started floating in the air. Twilight Sparkle knew what was going on. Not only Twilight Sparkle had grown pony ears, pony tail and wings, the same thing happened to Flash Sentry, too.

At the same time, the bright light emitting from the two extinguished the flames inside the warehouse. Flash Sentry was confused at first. "Twilight?" Flash Sentry said. "Flash?" Twilight Sparkle replied, "You, too?" "Of course," Flash Sentry replied, now realizing what had happened.

"Yep," Spike said, "I know." "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle said, "You're all right now!" "So are you, Twilight," Flash Sentry said. "You too," Twilight Sparkle said, "We're all healed now." "Right there to agree," Spike said, jumping onto Twilight Sparkle's left shoulder.

Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle hugged each other, still floating in the air. Then they both kissed each other.

Suddenly, the Spring-Heeled Jack burst out of the concrete wreckage and once again charged towards the two.

This time, when the Spring Heeled Jack got close to Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, still floating in midair, kissing each other, blue flames erupted from the Spring-Heeled Jack whole body, completely burning it alive. It screamed in agony for the last time before crumbling into dust.

After a minute, Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle landed on the ground together. "I'm glad you've never gave up," Flash Sentry smiled. "You too," Twilight Sparkle said. "But I think it's now over," Spike said, "The creature. Now look at what you did to it. Not that I'm going to miss it."

Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike then examined the remains of the Spring-Heeled Jack. "Wow," Flash Sentry said, "Did we do that?" "I guess so," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Hmm,' Flash Sentry said, "I take it that the Spring-Heeled Jack hates love."

"Love?" Twilight Sparkle repeated, "Oh yeah. You're right, Flash Sentry." "Well," Spike said, "You two have proven yourselves tonight." "Yeah," Flash Sentry said. "And at the right time, too," Twilight Sparkle said. "Oh, speaking of which," Flash Sentry said.

"The children," Twilight Sparkle said, "I knew they've all watched the whole thing." "Yep," Spike said.

Flash Sentry held the lock on the cage and Twilight Sparkle smashed the lock apart with the axe and all the kidnapped children escaped the warehouse. "Let's get out of here," Flash Sentry said as he heard the police sirens, "I think we're in no mood to have questions asked to us."

"Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed and they left together. Soon, the police had picked up the kidnapped children and prepared to return them safely home. "What a night," Silver Spoons said, "Next time, I'll be nice." "Or that will happen to kids like us," Diamond Tiara said.

Even the little boy whom Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry watched getting kidnapped was very thankful for the two.

Meanwhile, after they've escape from the warehouse, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry decided to make one more stop for the night. "Then let's go," Flash Sentry said just as the roof of the old warehouse collapsed because of the damage it had sustained from the blue flames. "Right," Twilight Sparkle replied, "And now we know where."

This time, they both flew high into the air. "I can now fly, thanks to you," Flash Sentry said. "You're welcome," Twilight Sparkle said. She knew what happened to Flash Sentry now. "Twilight," Spike said, who was still on Twilight Sparkle's shoulder, "Flash Sentry now has Equestrian magic."

"I know, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "Oh, one more thing, Twilight," Flash Sentry said, "I love you." "Yes, Flash Sentry," Twilight Sparkle replied, blushing, "And I love you, too!" Flash Sentry smiled.

"One more time?" he asked. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle replied and with that said, they kissed each other once again, this time, right in the moonlight. "I got to get used to this," Spike whispered.


	20. End Of The Nightmare

End Of The Nightmare

After destroying the Spring-Heeled Jack demon, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry had flown high into the air together; now that Flash Sentry had wings, too, and a pony tail as well as pony ears.

After kissing in the moonlight, they both decided to return home for the night. "Twilight," Flash Sentry said, "Do you think we could stay like this for a little bit longer?" "Sure, Flash," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Yep," Spike said, "This is an interesting experience."

When they got home, they both got into Flash Sentry's bedroom through the window. "Now we know how you feel, Spike," Flash Sentry said with a chuckle. "Yep," Spike said. "You know, Twilight," Flash Sentry said, flapping his new wings, "This actually feels kind of great!"

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'm glad that you and your friends here had fought off many evil creatures that ran amuck," Flash Sentry said, "And I'm the one who always needs rescuing. This time, I'm helping to do the rescue with you! What a twist in the tale!"

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said, "Thank you for coming to help me stop that demon. Even though it was dangerous. You've could have gotten hurt. Same for you, Spike." "Twilight," Spike said, "You're my friend, and I'm not going to let an old bat hurt you."

"Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't. "Twilight," Flash Sentry said, "I was willing to take that risk." Twilight Sparkle still said nothing. Then she said, "Flash, I'm sorry that this all happened. I thought I could spend all week without anything going all wrong."

"It's all right," Flash Sentry said, "I knew this wouldn't be all 100% peace and quiet." "It happens a lot," Twilight Sparkle said, "In a world where strange things happen." "Right," Flash Sentry said, "Sorry about your new hairstyle getting ruined back there."

"It's all right," Twilight Sparkle said. "Hey, can I get something to eat?" Spike said, "I haven't eaten anything since before that creep attacked. And that glow from you two made me hungry." "Oh, all right," Flash Sentry said as he gave Spike a dog treat.

"Oh boy!" Spike said as he munched on his treat. Then Flash Sentry and Twilight sparkle sat close to each other. Flash Sentry wrapped his arm around Twilight Sparkle and huddled her close to him. "Twilight," he said, "Do you know what is more important than my pony version now?"

"What?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "You," Flash Sentry answered. "And you are more important to me now," Twilight Sparkle said. And once again, the two kissed each other. Spike said nothing this time.

Soon enough, they decided to call it a night. "Time to go to bed now?" Flash Sentry asked. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered in a yawning voice, "I am." First, they both deactivated their Equestrian magic, returning to normal. "Whew!" Flash Sentry exclaimed, "That was a ride!" "I know," Twilight Sparkle said.

After that, they both changed into their pajamas and went to bed. They were all proud of being heroes that night.

"Twilight," Flash Sentry said, "I love you." "And I love you too, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said.


	21. Starting A New Day

Starting A New Day

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry woke up together. First, Flash Sentry looked up at his girlfriend. "So did you slept well, princess?" he asked. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered with a smile, "I did, Flash."

"I'm glad," Flash Sentry said, "What a night that was." "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said, "Glad to have saved all those children from that vampire freak." "Yes," Flash Sentry said, "And you know what?" "What?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "We couldn't have done it together," Flash Sentry said.

"Oh, Flash," Twilight Sparkle smiled. Soon, Spike woke up. "Man," he said, "I slept like a puppy." "How are you feeling today, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Feeling better," Spike said, "Like that creep never hurt me at all." "I know," Twilight Sparkle said, "The magic has healed you."

"Right," Spike said. "Yes," Flash Sentry said, "I knew you've passed on the magic to me. Equestrian magic." "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said. "And I knew that it was our love that made everything from last night happened," Flash Sentry said. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said, "So."

"Ok," Flash Sentry said, "One more now?" Twilight Sparkle didn't answer. Instead, Flash Sentry got up and kissed Twilight Sparkle once again. "Ok," Spike said, "I am really going to get used to this.

Minutes later, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry got dressed and were ready to go out for the morning. But before Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike walked out the door, they could hear the television. As they guessed, the story from last night was in the news.

Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, and Spike heard the news anchor talking on television, "Today's top news story: Last night, after a strew of reports about children being kidnapped from all over the world, there was a light of hope in the end. Witnesses say that two mysterious heroes rescued the kidnapped children and took out the kidnapper in an odd way. Some of the children said that the heroes grew, what they said, were wings, pony ears and some pony tails. Hmm. I don't understand what that means at all. And they also said that the kidnapper was burned alive. Then the heroes rescued the children. This is a mystery to us. No full details about it. Also, we don't know who the heroes were. Yeah, this is a mystery to us now. When we come back, we will have more answers to go with. Now let's cut to commercial. Did my voice sound okay? Who wrote 'onkey'?!"

"Well," Spike said, "You two were almost famous." "I think it's better off that way," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yeah," Flash Sentry agreed, "Let's just enjoy our day." "Right, Flash," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Ok," Spike said as the three walked out the door.


	22. Simple Morning

Simple Morning

A few minutes later, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike were already outside. "Nice day, today," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yes, it is," Flash Sentry said. "I couldn't agree a lot of times," Spike said. "Well, Twilight," Flash Sentry Said, "What do you want to do now? Since today is a nice, beautiful day."

"I'm not sure," Twilight Sparkle answered, "Maybe we could enjoy this fine day. Just enjoying it." Flash Sentry was a bit confused at Twilight's response. "If you say so," Flash Sentry agreed, "Princess who looks after others."

"Oh, Flash," Twilight Sparkle blushed. "Well, after a night like last night," Spike said, "I think it is deserving thing that we just sit around and do nothing." "You're right, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "Let's take it easy for now," Flash Sentry said, "Uh, except the do noting part." "You're right," Twilight Sparkle said.

While Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike relaxed where they were, they could hear many parents who were nearby with happy voices. "Those must be the parents of the kidnapped children," Flash Sentry said, "Some of them."

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle replied, "It's good to know that they've been reunited with their kids.""Right there with you," Flash Sentry said.

"They're not mentioning you two," Spike said, worried. Twilight Sparkle thought about what Spike had said. "Maybe it's best that if they don't know about us," Flash Sentry said. "You're right," Twilight Sparkle said, "I've got my own place. Back home. We don't want any fame."

"Yep," Flash Sentry said, "The story of fame." "Let's not get into that," Twilight Sparkle said. "Right," Flash Sentry agreed, "So for now, lets enjoy our time together." "Right, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said. "But it's not about the fame," Spike said, "Oh well."

A few hours later, they got up and had decided to go somewhere else. "Come on," Twilight Sparkle said. "Oh, here you go," Flash Sentry said and he gave the little dog a dog treat. "Oh," Spike said, munching on the treat, "Thank you."

"Well," Flash Sentry said, "It's still morning, so we got a lot of time." "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said, "I know that." "We can still do something," Flash Sentry said together. "Right," Twilight Sparkle said.

And so the three prepared to do something together when a young boy had accidentally ran into them. "Oh, hi there," Twilight Sparkle said. "Hey," Flash Sentry said, "Isn't he?" "Hello," the little boy said.

"Hi there," Twilight Sparkle said. "Aren't you two?" the boy asked. "I think we know," Flash Sentry told Twilight Sparkle. "I think you're right," Twilight Sparkle said. Spike stared in confusion. He didn't know what to say. And that was a good thing at the moment.


	23. A Special Day For Scatter

A Special Day For Scatter

"Hello," Flash Sentry said to the boy, "There." "Hey," the boy said. "Aren't you?" Twilight Sparkle said. The boy was about to ask the same question. There was no doubt that this is the kid whom Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry witness being kidnapped.

"Weren't you one of the kidnapped children?" Flash Sentry finally asked. "Yes," the boy answered, "Aren't you two and your dog, too the ones who saved us?" "All right," Twilight Sparkle answered as Spike jumped into her arms, "Yes. We are." "Bark," Spike replied.

"Yes," Flash Sentry said, "My girlfriend is right." "Nice to see you this time," Twilight Sparkle said, "Better than the first time." "Wow," the little boy said, "It is you. I mean you three. Oh, and my name is Scatter. Thank you for saving me." "Pleased to meet you, Scatter," Flash Sentry said.

"And thank you for saving those others children," the little boy, name Scatter, said. "Well, thanks," Flash Sentry said, "By the way, my name is Flash Sentry and this is my girlfriend, Twilight Sparkle." "And this is my dog, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "Hello," Spike said. Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry gasped.

"I knew it!" Scatter said, "That is the talking dog from last night." "That's right," Spike said, "I can talk." "Oh," Twilight Sparkle said interrupting Spike.

That was when the little boy's parents walked up to both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. "Hello," the parents said. "Hi," Flash Sentry replied, "Is he your son?" "Yes," the father replied. "Oh," Twilight Sparkle said, "So were you out for a morning walk?"

"Yes," the mother replied, "We told our son that he can go off on his own if he stays close to us." "Yes," Scatter replied, "And then, I met these two." The parents recognized both Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle from last night. "All right," the father sighed.

"As long as it isn't another kidnapper," the mother said, "It's okay with us. I was worried sick." "Glad to be here watching your son," Flash Sentry said. "Anyway, mom, dad," Scatter said, "What's going on?"

"We have to go to an important meeting with Fancy Pants," Scatter's mother said. "Oh," Scatter said, "Sorry." "It's no problem," Scatter's father said, "So, would you look after our son for us?" "We'd appreciate it," Scatter's mother said.

"Yes we will," Twilight Sparkle said. "At least we can do something today," Flash Sentry said, holding Twilight Sparkle's hands, "Together." "Yes," Flash Sentry agreed. "Oh, thank you!" Scatter's mother said, "It's only for one day. After our meeting, we can go do whatever you want, Scatter. Together as a family"

"Ok, mom," Scatter replied. "We trust you," Scatter's father said, "We can't lose our son again." "Don't worry," Flash Sentry said, "We'll look after him." "All right," Scatter's mother said, "Then it's settled!"

First, however, Scatter's parents took their son back home with Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike with them. "We'll be back very late," Scatter's mother said, "So you four have fun." "We will, mom," Scatter said, "See you later, mom." "Bye son," the father said, "We love you." "Bye," Scatter said.

"Don't worry about a thing," Twilight Sparkle said, "We'll look after your son." "Until you get back," Flash Sentry said. After that, the parents left. "Well, Scatter, Flash Sentry said, "Looks like we're all together, the right way this time."

"So, what would you like to do?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Scatter thought about something for a moment. "Do you think?" Scatter asked. "What?" Flash Sentry asked. "That you two?" Scatter said, trying to think of what to say. But Twilight Sparkle knew what Scatter was thinking. "I think I know what he means," Twilight Sparkle said at last.

"Oh yeah," Flash Sentry said, "I know. From last night. Ready?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle replied and the two kissed each other. "I know what's going to happen," Spike thought.

And so once again, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry both had pony wings, ears and tails. "Wow," Scatter said, "I knew it." "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said, "It is us."

"And your dog isn't really a dog at all," Scatter said, "I know it!" "Glad you think that," Spike said, "I was something else."

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "I am going to tell you that me and my dog Spike have come from another world.""I am a fire breathing dragon!" Spike declared.

"Wow!" Scatter said. "Yeah," Flash Sentry said, "I've figured it out a long time ago." "Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Yes," Flash Sentry answered, "My princess." "Wow," Twilight Sparkle sighed.

"So," Scatter said, "Twilight, you're a princess as well in wherever you've and your dog come from?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said, "I am a princess." "The princess of friendship," Spike said. "Wow," Scatter said. "You know, I don't have a crown right now," Twilight Sparkle.

"That's okay," Scatter said, "You're still a princess, with or without a crown." "That's true," Twilight Sparkle said, "Can't believe my element of harmony took the form of a crown in the first place and everypony else were necklaces."

"Speaking of which," Flash Sentry said, "Your crown. Your element. That's why you've came to this world in the first place. After my crazy ex-girlfriend stole it from your world." "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said.

"And what happened next is history," Flash Sentry said. "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said, "You know the rest of the story." "Don't worry," Flash Sentry said, "She's doing a lot better now. And also, whatever happen to your crown in the first place?"

"Well, you see," Twilight Sparkle said, "I had to give it up to save Equestria." "Ok," Spike said, "There is this tree. I think." "Maybe I'd better explain," Twilight Sparkle said. And so she did.

"Oh," Flash Sentry said, "I'm sorry that you had to give you your special gift." "But it's not completely gone," Twilight Sparkle said, "The elements of harmony's powers lies within us. My friends. And now, you, Flash."

"I understand," Flash Sentry said, "I can sure feel it in my heart now. Never comparing it to heartburn." Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Scatter had to laugh.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Flash Sentry thought, "I'll go check it out." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "But-" Before Twilight Sparkle could say another word, Flash Sentry had already opened the door.

"Hello," Flash Sentry said, only to have some chocolate bars presented to him. "May I introduce you to some nut-free chocolate?" a familiar voice asked. "A chocolate guy?" Scatter asked. "Wait, I know that voice," Twilight Sparkle said, "Discord." Yes, it is Discord. "Why hello," Discord said, "Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry."

"Oh, hey, Discord," Flash Sentry said, "When did you get into the chocolate selling business?" "Oh, just yesterday," Discord answered, "It's only for one day just to let you know." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said. "Well, nice costumes," Discord said, "Those pony ears and bird wings looks almost realistic. Glad I'm dressed up for this occasion."

"These were meant to be Pegasus wings," Twilight Sparkle whispered to her boyfriend. "I know," Flash Sentry replied. "Ok," Scatter said, "Why are you dressed up like Willy Wonka?"

"I thought it would have chocolate sell better," Discord answered, "Noticed the hat, jacket and cane?" "Yes," Scatter answered. "So do you want any chocolate?" Discord asked. "Well," Scatter said, "Not really. But maybe my friends would."

"Yes," Flash Sentry said, getting out some money. "Ok, sold," Discord said. So Flash Sentry bought some chocolate."For us," Flash Sentry said to Twilight Sparkle. "Oh, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said as she blushed. Then they hear a shouting voice.

"Well," Discord said, startled, "Time for the candy man, I mean chocolate man to move to the next customer! Ok, goodbye!" Discord soon took off as soon as he heard someone screaming "Chocolate!" Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Spike and Scatter then saw a man running after Discord screaming "Chocolate!" over and over again.

"Looks like that guy has the chocolate rush," Flash Sentry said. "You can say that 5,000 times," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Ok," Scatter agreed, "Strange man that Discord is. At least he got the beard. So what can we do now?"

"Now that we have these," Flash Sentry said, flapping his wings. "Hmm," Twilight Sparkle thought, "Perhaps we could go out for a flight? It's safe out today. As well as it's a nice and sunny day." "All right," Flash Sentry agreed, "Are you ready to go out for a special flight, Scatter?" "Yes," Scatter said. "Well, let's get ready," Spike said.

But it didn't take more than 10 seconds for both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry to start flying, taking both Spike and Scatter with them. "I should get used to heights now," Spike said. "I'm fine," Scatter said, "I'm not scared of heights. By the way, this is awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it," Twilight Sparkle said, "It's our gift to you." "Thanks," Scatter said. "Now let's not fly too high," Flash Sentry said. "Right," Twilight Sparkle said as they flew way below a passenger plane.

"Hey," the co-pilot said to the captain, "Did you see some big birds?" "Yeah," the captain replied, "On television!" "Let's not turn it into dead meat," the co-pilot said to himself.

Meanwhile, both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry continued to fly through the nice clear skies. "I'd never imagine I'd see my home town like this," Flash Sentry said. "I've usually seen my hometowns like this," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Whenever some of Princess Celestia's guard are carrying you in a cart," Spike said. "That was before I became a princess," Twilight Sparkle said, "And before my life in Ponyville." "Ok," Flash Sentry said, "Can we go back? Just in case-"

"You're right," Twilight Sparkle said, "Ready to return home?" "Ok," Scatter replied as they turned back for Scatter's home. "Well, now," Flash Sentry said, "Now are you happy?" "Yes!" Scatter said. "Well," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Don't worry," Scatter said, "I won't tell anyone." "Good," Twilight Sparkle said. "So what do you want to do," Flash Sentry asked. "Well," Scatter said. "Uh, let's get back home first," Spike said.

"Right," Twilight Sparkle said, "Which we've already done now." Twilight Sparkle had just said that when they've all landed at Scatter's home. "We still got time," Flash Sentry said, "Before your folks come home, Scatter."

"Right," Scatter said and so, all four had fun for the whole day. They were all laughing for the whole day. "This is one of the best days that I've ever had!" Scatter said, laughing. "Ours, too," Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry said together. "Yep," said Spike. The four friends continued to enjoy their day together.

Soon, before sundown, everyone heard a car approaching. Everyone gasped. "That must be your parents," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yes," Scatter replied, "It's them." "Let's power down," Flash Sentry said. "Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed.

And so, they did. With a flash of magic, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry's pony ears, wings and tail were gone. "That was fun," Flash Sentry said, "Again." "You got that right," Twilight Sparkle said. "Sure," said Spike. "You guys are the best!" Scatter said. Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike smiled.

That was when Scatter's parents walked through the front door. "We're back," the father said. "Oh, hey," Twilight Sparkle said. "So how did it go?" the mother asked. "Fine mom," Scatter answered. "No problem," said Twilight Sparkle. "Had fun?" the father asked.

"Yes," Scatter answered with a smile. "He behaved very well," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'm glad," the mother said. "Thank you for today," Scatter told Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike. "No problem," said Flash Sentry, "We are glad to be here for you today."

"Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "So, goodbye, Scatter's mom and dad." "Bye," Scatter's dad said, shaking both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry's hands. And so, they, along with Spike walked out the door.

"Ok," Scatter's father said, "That Mr. Fancy Pants is too uppity." "You can say that a lot," his wife said. "Thanks," said Scatter, "Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike."

So, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry decided to go walk around for a while. "Now what would you like to do now, Twilight?" he asked, "We still got time." "Well," Twilight Sparkle thought about it for a moment.

"Oh, before we go back to my home," Flash Sentry said, "Would you like this?" Flash Sentry held the chocolate bar that he bought from Discord. "Why yes," Twilight Sparkle said and she split the chocolate bar in half and shared it with her boyfriend. "Thanks," Flash Sentry said, "I've also left a piece for Scatter." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said.


	24. Lake Evening

Lake Evening

A few minutes later, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike continued to walk down the road. By now, the sun is starting to set. All three friends felt happy for giving a new friend a wonderful day. "That was a kind gesture," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Yep," said Spike, "That was a lot of fun." "Yeah," Flash Sentry agreed, "Say Twilight, I know it's not wise to use your own magic for your own personal gain." "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said, "And that wasn't for personal gain." "Right," said Flash Sentry.

"But I wonder if Rainbow Dash's showing off her magic counts," Twilight Sparkle thought to herself. "So, what do you want to do now?" Flash Sentry asked, "We still got plenty of time." "As the sun is setting," Twilight Sparkle said.

"That's true," Flash Sentry replied. "And I deserve a scratch behind the ears," Spike said. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said and she scratched behind the little dog's ears. "Oh yeah," Spike groaned, rolling onto his back, "That feels so good!"

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "That's enough." And she stopped scratching the little dog's ears. "That was good," Spike said as he got back onto his feet. "Well," Twilight Sparkle said to Flash Sentry, "Shall we look at the evening sky?" "We could," Flash Sentry answered slowly.

And so, the three continued to walk together. "But maybe we should do something more than just look at the evening sky," Flash Sentry said. "Like what?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "What can you think of?" Spike asked.

"Well," Flash Sentry said, thinking about something, "Maybe we can go boating out on the lake." "At this time of night?" Twilight Sparkle asked, "Hmm. Well, I guess we could do that." Well, that's what they did.

They've rented a boat and rowed out into the middle of the nearby lake. They were warned about going out at night so they didn't go out too far. "Well, this is nice," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yeah," Flash Sentry said.

"This is a nice view," Spike said. They liked the sight of the stars reflecting in the water. It gave off a magical sparkling effect. "I've never seen anything like this before," said Flash Sentry. "Me too," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Me three," said Spike. "Thanks for bringing me out here on a lovely night like this," said Twilight Sparkle. "You're welcome," Flash Sentry said and he hold onto Twilight Sparkle's shoulder. Twilight Sparkle feels very comfortable sitting close to her boyfriend. All three continued to look at the wonderful sight.

Meanwhile, Flim and Flam were out boating at another part of the lake. Actually, they were fishing in the lake. "Caught anything, brother of mine?" Flam asked. "Nothing yet," Flim replied. The two continued to fish when they've realized a problem. A cork bust out and water started filling the boat up.

"Say brother," Flim said, "How much did you pay for this boat?" "It was very cheap," Flam answered. "I think we have a problem," Flim said as more corks came loose and their boat sank. "Let's go to plan B," said Flam underwater.

They got a bigger boat and continued fishing from there. Until they ran into an underwater boulder. "Looks like the searchlights are out of action," Flam said as this boat sank to the bottom, too.

Then they got into another boat. "Here's another cheap boat," Flim said.

"Right," Flam replied. The two hopped into the boat, only for it to break into a million pieces. "I think that's it with the cheap stuff," Flam said as he sank. "Agreed brother," Flim replied as he sank, too.

Sometime later, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry decided that they've stayed out long enough and so they decided to go back to shore. "Thanks," Twilight Sparkle said as she and Flash Sentry paddled back to the docks. "You're welcome," Flash Sentry said.

"Can your parents not know about this?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Of course," Flash Sentry said, "I can handle it." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said. "Now let's go before I start howling at the moon," Spike said. "All right," Twilight Sparkle said with a chuckle.

And so, after returning the returning the rental boat, the three headed off for home, very late at night.


	25. A Just Night

A Just Night

That night, the two are still together thinking about what to do for tomorrow as they walked back home. Of course, now, they are going back to Flash Sentry's home for the night. "We'll think about what to do for tomorrow," Flash Sentry said. "Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed when they made it back home.

"You know what you have to do," Twilight Sparkle said to Spike. "Ok," Spike replied and he entered Flash Sentry's bedroom through the window. Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry entered the normal way. "Well," Flash Sentry said, "That was a fun day." "Opposite from yesterday," Twilight Sparkle added.

"That's true," Flash Sentry replied, "Hey, do you want to see what's on TV right now?" "Uh, what's a TV?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "This," Flash Sentry answered, holding a remote and turning on a monitor, "You've seen what was on it earlier this morning."

Twilight Sparkle then looked at the television monitor. "This looks more like a computer," Twilight Sparkle thought. "Eh, it's more basic," Flash Sentry said as he turned on the TV to a show about a man who likes to have fun.

"Hey, kids," the man on TV said, "It's me, Mr. Lemminglover! And today, we're going to have a great time. And here come my number 2 assistant, Puppet Parrot!" That's when a parrot marionette flew into the view. "Squawk!" the marionette said, "Here is your play ball." "A play ball?" Mr. Lemminglover replied receiving the 'ball', "Well, I guess it's good enough to make up for eating my cake."

Only to see what he really had in his hands. "A cartoon bomb?" Mr. Lemminglover asked in shock, "Why? I-" "That's because you're a dork!" Puppet Parrot squawked.

Before Mr. Lemminglover could say anymore, the bomb exploded. "Well, kids," Mr. Lemminglover said, "I think I'm going to call it a day. Good night, kids." Puppet Parrot then crumbled into dust as Mr. Lemminglover fell to the ground.

"What does this have anything to do with the magic of friendship?" Twilight Sparkle asked, confused. "I'm not sure," Flash Sentry replied as he turned off the television, "Want to do something else now?" "Uh, not now," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Well, it is getting late," Flash Sentry said, "It's time to call it a night, don't you think?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle yawned, "I know it is." "Come on," Flash Sentry said. Soon, the two walked up to Flash Sentry's room, opened its door and walked inside.

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle yawned, "Time to call it a night." "Do you think it's appropriate for a princess to yawn like that?" Spike asked. "Spike," Twilight Sparkle said sternly. "Never mind," Spike said. "Forget it," Flash Sentry said.

Soon, both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry changed into their pjs and they went to bed. "Much better," Spike said before he fell asleep.

But before Flash Sentry fell asleep, he began thinking about something. "We're halfway through," Flash Sentry thought, "And soon, Twilight would have to go back to her world. I have to find a way to make these last days count!" After that, Flash Sentry fell asleep.

Meanwhile. "Man," Discord panted, "Don't you ever get tired?" Discord is still running from the guy who is still screaming 'chocolate!" over and over again.


	26. Sunrise

Sunrise

Next morning Flash Sentry woke up early. Really early to be precise. "Ok," Flash Sentry said, "Everything is all right. Wait a minute. It's 6:00! Too early." He looked up to see Twilight Sparkle and Spike are still smiled happily.

"Sleep well, princess," Flash Sentry said to Twilight Sparkle, holding her hand. Flash Sentry was thinking about going back to sleep, but he decided not do. Instead, he decided to go outside, not through the door, but through the window.

First, he got dressed for outdoor activities and headed to the window. He was quiet not to wake Twilight Sparkle as he climbed out of the window. Instead of jumping onto the nearby tree, he climbed onto the gutter and onto the roof. "I know this is dangerous," Flash Sentry said to himself.

The then sat on top of the roof and stared at the rising sun. Of course, the sun is staring to rise. "Well," he thought, "Today, Twilight, I will make your day count. But how?" Flash Sentry thought about it for a minute or two.

"Don't worry, my angle," Flash Sentry said, "I'll still be with you, even after you've returned to your world. As a pony. You are my pony angel and I'll always take care of you, like you have saved my life twice. I'm glad that I've repaid my debt by saving your life this time. So, I'll make it worth it for you."

Flash Sentry continued to sit on the roof watching the sun rise. It was almost before 6:20 in the morning when Flash Sentry decided to go back to his room. "Well," he thought as he carefully climbed back into his room, "Here I go. Twilight."

Meanwhile. "How can you keep this up at dawn?!" Discord yelled, still running from the guy who is still screaming 'chocolate'. "Hey, keep it down!" one man yelled, "We're trying to sleep!" Still, Discord kept running.

When Flash Sentry crept back into his room. "Twilight?" Flash Sentry said. "Morning," Twilight Sparkle yawned, "What were you doing outside?" "Thinking about you," Flash Sentry answered.

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied. "You're up early," Flash Sentry said. "Yeah, that's true," said Twilight Sparkle. "Then you're just in time," Flash Sentry said, "I want you to get some pants on." "What?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

This time, both Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle climbed onto the roof. "Are you sure this is safe?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Not really," Flash Sentry answered, "I want you to see this with me." "What?" Twilight Sparkle asked, confused.

This time, both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry sat on the roof to watch the sun rise together. "I'd thought I'd share this moment together," Flash Sentry said. "Wow," Twilight Sparkle said, "Thank you."

"I'd knew you have to go back to your world in a few days," Flash Sentry told Twilight Sparkle. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered, "But I'm not thinking about that now. Right now, I'm thinking about you." "I know," Flash Sentry said, "Same here, my angel."

"Oh, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said with a smile. And so, the two watched the sun rose together. "I remember seeing Princess Celestia raising the sun from a distance," Twilight Sparkle smiled, "And from this view, it works just as well." "Even though it is unsafe," Flash Sentry added, "But never mind that." "Ok, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said, "We'll let it slide this time." "Ok," Flash Sentry said.

Soon, it was 7:00 in the morning and carefully, both Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle climbed down the roof and back into Flash Sentry's room. When they crawled back inside, they both saw that Spike is already awake. "What's you doing?" asked Spike. "Enjoying a moment," Twilight Sparkle answered.


	27. Determination

Determination

After Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry and Spike had their usual morning breakfast, they've all head outside to figure out what to do today. "So let's think of something to do," Twilight Sparkle suggested. "Yes," Flash Sentry agreed.

Then he whispered to himself, "In a few days, you're going home." "Yeah, that's true," Twilight Sparkle replied. Flash Sentry was caught by surprise. "I've heard what you've said, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said. "Sorry," Flash Sentry replied.

"It's okay," Twilight Sparkle said in a comforting tone of voice. "Even though we will have to return," Spike said before Twilight Sparkle cut him off. "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle scolded. "That's okay," Flash Sentry said, "We can do something together. And we will think of something."

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Since this our fifth day," Spike said, "And on the seventh-" "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle scolded even louder. "Sorry," Spike said meekly. "Never mind," Flash Sentry said, "Come on, let's go around town and see what we could find." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied.

And so, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike walked around town together. "As usual," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yeah," Flash Sentry agreed, "It's not like something surprising will happen suddenly. What are the chances of that ever happening?"

Suddenly, out of the nearby arcade, two young boys, named Snips and Snails burst through the door and ran in full circles around Flash Sentry, knocking Twilight Sparkle down. "What in?!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

"Look! Look!" Snips exclaimed, "I've won the Pac-Man game!" "And I've won Jumpman!" Snails said out loud. "We're both winners!" Snips and Snails shouted out loud before running off together, shouting and cheering.

"What was that about?" Twilight Sparkle answered. "Who knows?" Spike answered. "You crazy kids!" a man shouted at Snips and Snails.

Immediately, Flash Sentry helped Twilight sparkle back on her two feet. "How did those two ever worked for Sunset Shimmer in the first place?" Flash Sentry thought to himself.

"Who knows?" Spike answered, "Maybe they're idiots?" "We'll go with that," Twilight Sparkle said. "Don't worry about them," Flash Sentry said, "You will not be disappointed!" "Well," Twilight Sparkle replied, "Ok."

"Then let's go!" said Flash Sentry. And so, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike continued on their way.


	28. Being Watched Close By

Being Watched Close By

Before afternoon, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike continued walking through the local town. "OH!" Flash Sentry said suddenly, "Say, Twilight, about-" "Talking about the arcade that Snips and Snails ran out of?" Twilight Sparkle asked suddenly.

"Yes," Flash Sentry answered, "Do you think, or?" "Sorry," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'm not so sure about video games." "Never played any video games in your life?" Flash Sentry asked, "Even if they had video games in your world?"

"There are some popular games in Equestria," Spike answered. "But I've never played them," Twilight Sparkle added in, "At that time, before I made any friends, I was only interested in studying Equestria related stuff."

"I see," said Flash Sentry, "I thought I would be happy to suggested it. Oh, well. We can think of something else to do." "Right," Twilight Sparkle said. And thus, the three continued to walk together.

Nearby, there were two girls hiding behind a bush. "Wow," one girl said, "Look at them." "I see," the other girl replied. "Well," the first girl thought, "They look happy. But don't you think it's wrong to spy on them like this?"

"They won't notice," the other girl said. "So why are we spying on them?" the first girl asked. "It's not spying," the other girl answered, "We're just observing." "Ok," the first girl said, "But why?"

"I think there's something different about them," the other girl said, "Especially the girl and her dog." "What do you mean?" the first girl asked. "Not sure," the other girl answered.

"Then why-" the first girl asked when she heard something ringing. "Sorry," the other girl replied, getting out her cellphone, "It's my boyfriend calling me now."

"Ok," the girl replied, "But keep it down." "Ok," the other girl replied as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike had made it into another part of town. "Well," Flash Sentry said, "Here we go." "Ok," said Twilight Sparkle.


	29. Going More Determined

Going More Determined

A few minutes later, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike are still walking through town. "Lots of activity going on at this time," said Twilight Sparkle. "Yeah," Flash Sentry agreed, "We should do something together."

"Right," Twilight Sparkle replied, "So let's get to it!" "Ok," Flash Sentry replied. And so, the two continued walking towards the town center.

"All right," Flash Sentry thought to himself, "I must go for it. The time is drawing near for Twilight. I must give her the best last couple of days of her life in this world!" "Hey, Flash," Spike said, "Who are you talking to?" "No one?" Flash Sentry said, "Sorry for weirding you out, Spike."

"No problem," Spike replied, "Happens all the time in Equestria." "What are you two talking about?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Nothing important," said Spike. "Well," said Flash Sentry, "I don't want to tell you now. But I wonder what we should do?" "What kind of question is that?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"A hard to ask question?" Flash Sentry answered. "What?" Twilight Sparkle asked, confused. "Ok," said Flash Sentry, "I'll try and make this the best moments of your life here. That's what I want to do." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied, "That's saying something."

"I know," said Flash Sentry, "But I wish we could do something soon. However, I can't think properly on an empty stomach." "Me too," Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Triple," Spike said.

And so, the three decided to get sandwiches for lunch. "Ok," Flash Sentry thought to himself, "I need to think of something to do for Twilight Sparkle! I must think of it right now! Right after I've eaten something!"

And so they ate their sandwiches.

Spike immediately gulped down the dog treats Flash Sentry got him. "That was satisfaction," Spike said before giving off a burp. "Oh, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'll think of something," Flash Sentry said, "Twilight, I promise."


	30. A Spike's Dog Afternoon

A Spike's Dog Afternoon

After Spike gulped his dog treats, gulped isn't the word to describe what Spike did, he then asked Twilight Sparkle if he could go out by himself for a few minutes. "Just stay close," Twilight Sparkle told Spike. "I will," said Spike and he ran off. "Take care," Flash Sentry said, "And I must do something with Twilight."

As Spike ran off to a nearby park, he saw some more dogs. "This could be an interesting experience," he thought to himself, "Let's make a good impression. The other dogs immediately noticed Spike approaching them. "Hello," Spike said to the dogs as he walked towards them.

The other dogs stared at Spike in confusion. "What?" Spike said, "Never seen a talking dog before? Oh well, then." As Spike walked closer to the dogs, one dog, larger than the others, looked down and stared at Spike.

"You must be what they call a Great Dane," Spike said, "Big fellow you are." The Great Dane stared down at Spike with a stern look on its face. "I can see that you must be their leader," Spike went on. The Great Dane then turned away from Spike and the other dogs followed it. "I guess they all had other plans," Spike thought to himself, "Oh well."

And so, Spike began to walk away. But after walking around for a few minutes, Spike heard a yelping sound. "Oh my!" Spike exclaimed and he ran off to where the sound is coming from. It took him a few seconds to find out the answer.

It was from the Great Dane that Spike encountered. "Oh no!" Spike cried. He saw that a dog catcher had trapped the Great Dane in his leash and was dragging it to this dog catching van. Spike also saw the other dogs nearby, watching and worried.

"This is awful!" Spike thought to himself, "I must do something!" Just as the dog catcher was about to throw the Great Dane into the van, Spike jumped into action, or in this case, jumped onto the dog catcher and bite his arm. "AHHHH!" the dog catcher screamed in pain.

"Get away!" Spike shouted to the Great Dane as he jumped onto the big dog's back and removed the leash from its neck. "I'll get you!" the dog catcher screamed, but the Great Dane responded by biting the dog catcher's leg. "AHHHHH!" the dog catcher screamed in pain.

"Good call," Spike said to the Great Dane. The Great Dane then looked sternly at Spike. "Right," Spike said, "Let's all get out of here!"

And that's what they did. The Great Dane then gave off a bark of order. "I'll get you, you mangy mutts!" the dog catcher shouted, only to get trampled over by the other dogs. "Come on!" Spike called out. The Great Dane barked at the other dogs. "Oh," Spike said, "You're telling them to follow us! You must be a great leader!"

The Great Dane then looked at Spike with a smile. "Wait a minute!" the dog catcher said, getting back up, "Did that smaller dog talk?" He then saw the dogs running from him. "Oh boy!" the dog catcher said as he got up, "I got me a mangadra bonus!"

And so, he turned on the engine in his van and he began to chase after Spike and the dogs. The dogs started to whimper in fear. "No need to worry," said Spike, "I say run!" And the dogs followed Spike and started to run from the dog catcher.

"Don't slow down!" Spike called back, "Keep running!" And so, all of the dogs continued running from the now deranged dog catcher. "I'll get all of you, you overloaded wolves!" the dog catcher shouted, "And I'll have all of you exterminated!" The Great Dane barked in alarm.

"Keep running!" Spike shouted. But the dog catcher's van started to get closer. "I got you now!" the dog catcher growled.

However, a really, stupid person walked right into the street, right in front of the dog catcher's speeding van. "Get out of my way, you idiot!" the dog catcher shouted. The stupid man did not reply, and so the dog catcher's van smashed right into him and send him flying, crashing into a nearby flower shop window.

The dog catcherimmediately stopped his van and gasped in alarmed as everyone around saw what he had done. "Wow, mom!" a boy called, "That guy got catapulted!" "That's Mountain Moron," a person said, "Too dumb to pay attention to the roads. Ever!"

Spike, the Great Dane, and the other dogs stopped to see what just happened. The other dogs were a bit confused. "That was uncalled for," Spike said to himself. The dog catcher stepped out of his van and cried like a baby.

He continued to cry when he was handcuffed and shoved into a police car. "Next time," the police officer said, "Watch out for idiots who don't pay attention!" The dogs sighed in relief. "Ah, who cares?" Spike said, "We're all safe now!" The other dogs barked to agreed.

The fact is, the stupid man whom the dog catcher hit, named Mountain Moron, did survive the impact. But he is still stupid. "Eh?" he groaned in a dumb voice when he climbed out of the broken window, "Oooo, a flower. I like flowers."

In the nearby park, the Great Dane thanked Spike for saving their lives. It gave off a proud bark. "Oh, no need to thank me," Spike said, "I wanted to save you guys from something bad happening to you. Didn't expect it to end like that." The other dogs agreed.

"Just to let you know, I've got beaten up by some oversized vampire along with some of my friends," Spike said, "I didn't want the same kind of thing happening to any of you. Also, I'm from another world, where I am a ferocious fire breathing dragon! Rawr! Well, sort of. That's why I can talk."

The other dogs then circled around Spike as the Great Dane told Spike something. "Well, sorry I can't stick around," Spike said, "I must return to my friend and her boyfriend. But thanks for the offer. Mister, you must continue to take care of your friends." The Great Dane barked in a happy tone.

"Yes, I will take care of myself as well," Spike replied, "I must go now! Good bye, every-dog!" The dogs barked to say good bye to Spike as he ran off. The Great Dane looked at Spike with a smile on its face.

In a few minutes, Spike returned to Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. "Well," said Flash Sentry, "That was some good sandwiches." "Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "They make it like back home. I mean, you know."

"Ok," Flash Sentry said. "Well, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said as soon as she saw Spike returning, "Glad you're back, we've still got a long day ahead of us." "Right," Spike agreed, "Let's get going!"

"Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed, and she, Flash Sentry and Spike left to continue on their day together. "Wait until I tell Rarity when I get home!" Spike said to himself, "About my afternoon of dogs!"

Still, nearby, two girls were watching the three as they left. They remained quiet.


	31. The Mysterious Chase, Un-Ended

The Mysterious Chase, Un-Ended

An hour later, after Spike's short dog adventure, he, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry continued to walk through the town. "We should find something to do," Flash Sentry said. "I think you've said that already," Twilight Sparkle said. "I know!" Flash Sentry said, "I've been thinking too hard."

"Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "It's still the afternoon, so we got the whole day to think about it." "That's true," said Spike. "So, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "What have you been doing while I've, how to say it, let you off your leash?" "You've never had your talking dragon, I mean dog on a leash," Flash Sentry said.

"Oh, I helped some dogs out," Spike answered before Twilight Sparkle could reply. "Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Yep," Spike said, "We even got to see a flying dunderhead!" "What?" Flash Sentry. "It's a long story," Twilight Sparkle said. "You'll figure it out," said Spike.

"All right, Spike," said Twilight Sparkle. "So," Flash Sentry was about to say something when suddenly, everyone saw a shadow rushing away from them. "Say," Spike exclaimed, "What's that?!" "I don't know," Flash Sentry answered, "Let's go follow it."

And the three began to chase after the mysterious figure through between the town's houses. "Over there!" Twilight Sparkle said out loud. "Right!" Spike said. At first, it looked like they've caught it, but it got away.

"Let's go again!" Flash Sentry said out loud. "Yes!" Twilight Sparkle and Spike said together and they continued to chase the figure.

The chase went on for about a few minutes, not a few hours.

"We've got to find him!" Twilight Sparkle said as they were in between some buildings. "Yeah," Flash Sentry said. Suddenly, the figure sped close by. "There!" Twilight Sparkle said out loud. "I got him!" Spike said and as soon the figure sped by, Spike managed to bite onto the strange figure.

"I got really him!" Spike said in a muffled voice. "Almost," Twilight Sparkle said, knowing that Spike only got the cloak from the figure, which had already disappeared from sight. "Maybe," Spike said "Doesn't this remind you of some pony."

"Never mind," Twilight Sparkle replied, "We've got to find him!" "Wait a minute!" Flash Sentry said out loud, "We don't know what we're doing!" "What?" Twilight Sparkle and Spike said together.

"We don't know whom we're dealing with!" Flash Sentry said, "He could be dangerous!" That's when Twilight Sparkle stopped to think about it for a moment. "You're right," she said at last.

And that's when someone else walked into sight. Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, and Spike looked at this person."Who?" Flash Sentry asked.


	32. Mystery Found One

Mystery Found One

Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, and Spike stared at another person, standing in the shadows. "Be careful," Flash Sentry said. "But," Twilight Sparkle said, "It's a different person." "Really?" Spike said, "It doesn't smell like this cloak."

"Oh," Twilight Sparkle said. "Excuse me," the person said, "But what are you doing here?" "Chasing nothing," Twilight Sparkle answered meekly. "You're chasing nothing?" the person, who was a girl, said, "Looks like you were chasing someone." "Well," Spike said, "We did get his cloak."

But before Twilight Sparkle could reply, the girl. "I knew it!" the girl said, stepping further so that Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, and Spike got a better view of her, "That dog can talk!" "Happens," Twilight Sparkle replied meekly. "Wha?" the girl replied.

Then both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry immediately noticed who the girl is. "Sunset Shimmer?" they both said together. "Oh, it's her," Spike said. "Wait a minute," the girl replied, "How did you know my name?" "Is she?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Nope," Spike said, "Not the Sunset Shimmer we're familiar with." "What?" the girl, who is the Sunset Shimmer of this world, replied, "How?" "Ok, Sunset," Twilight Sparkle, "It's a long and complicated story. Where to begin?"

"Sunset," another voice said, "What are you doing here?" That's when another girl walked into sight. "I've been trying to call you for hours," this girl said, "My boyfriend is on his way to pick us up." "Oh, sorry," Sunset Shimmer replied, "I've left my phone off."

"Oh, I've see that you've made friends," the girl said. "Well," Sunset Shimmer said, trying to think of what to say. Twilight Sparkle immediately who this other girl is. "Starlight Glimmer?" she said. "Ok," the other girl replied, "Who are you?" "Yeah," Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is my talking dog Spike." "Bark," Spike said, "Oh, too late for this." And I'm Flash Sentry," Flash Sentry said, "I'm Twilight's boyfriend. And so, we've never met. Ever."

"Ok," Sunset Shimmer said, "Now I'm confused." "Me too," the other girl, who is the Starlight Glimmer of this world, said. "Sorry," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Anyway, let's get out of here," said Flash Sentry, "It's too dark." "Deal," Starlight Glimmer said, "Besides, I think my boyfriend is waiting." "Let's go," said Twilight Sparkle.

And so, everyone vacated the dark corners of in between the buildings. "Starlight!" a voice said, "There you are!" "Yeah," Starlight Glimmer replied. It is Starlight Glimmer's boyfriend who had arrived. Twilight Sparkle knew who he is.

"Sunburst?" Twilight Sparkle said. "What?" the boy said, "How?" "It's a long story," Spike said, "I mean bark?" "Whoa!" the boy, who is the Sunburst of this world, said, "A talking dog!" "Ok," Flash Sentry said, "Now we're causing too much of a commotion!"

"Sorry," Twilight Sparkle and Spike said. "Maybe we'll explain this in a better manner," Flash Sentry said. "Deal," Starlight Glimmer said. And they were about to enter Sunburst's car.

That's when the strange figure that Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, and Spike chased ran by. "What?" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.


	33. Explanation, Understanding

Explanation, Understanding

So, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike were hitching a ride with their new friends, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and her boyfriend, Sunburst. Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry decided to try and explain everything. "Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "Let's see how this goes?" "What?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"How so?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "We're from another world," Spike said, "Where I'm a ferocious fire breathing dragon! Rawr! Or Bark?" "Too late," Twilight Sparkle said, "We've come from this other world, you see." "And so did the people we've known," said Flash Sentry. "What?" Sunuset Shimmer asked.

"Well," Flash Sentry said, "You see, Sunset Shimmer, there was this girl. She looks like you and her name is the same." "Really?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yeah," Flash Sentry said, "But when I first met her, I wanted to get to know her and we did have a romantic relationship, but she ended up using me and she was only about herself, so I broke up with her. And she really used us by turning me and my classmates into mindless obedient zombies after she turned into a red demon."

"Oh my!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed, "I wouldn't do that!" "I know," said Flash Sentry, "That wasn't you!" "Yep," Twilight Sparkle said, "But she's changed now. After me and my friends defeated her." "Oh, my!" Sunset Shimmer said. "You've already said that," Spike said.

"Yeah," said Twilight Sparkle, "She's doing better now." "Ok," Sunset Shimmer said.

"What about me?" Starlight Glimmer asked, "What about the other me?" "Yeah," Flash Sentry said, "You did mention this Starlight Glimmer." "Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "She's my student. But before that she let these cutie marks."

"What are cutie marks?" Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Sunburst and Flash Sentry asked at the same time. "It's along story," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'll explain in more details some other time," Twilight Sparkle said, "But I will say that they are special."

"Well," Spike said, "The Starlight Glimmer we know removed cutie marks from some ponies and they try to live a life without them. Starlight Glimmer tried all these things, but we've stopped her. But then she almost destroyed the Equestria we know."

"Yeah, that's what happened," Twilight Sparkle. "Let me guess," said Flash Sentry, "She tried to change the past?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said. "Well, glad that there is a series of computer games that shows the serious consequences if the past is altered. I'll explain later."

"Oh my," said Starlight Glimmer, "That didn't sound good." "We know," said Spike. "And what about me?" Sunburst asked. "The other you is Starlight Glimmer's best friend," Twilight Sparkle said, "Yep, boyfriend and girlfriend. Say, how long have you two been dating?"

"About 9 years," Starlight Glimmer answered. "Ok," said Twilight Sparkle."I wish I had a boyfriend," Sunset Shimmer sighed. "Oh and the other yous," Spike said, "They're ponies in a world called Equestria.

"Oooh," Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, and Sunburst said together. "So am I," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'm a princess." "Yeah," Flash Sentry said, "I'm kind of like a prince." But he was joking.

"Ok," Sunset Shimmer said, "That clears up most of the confusion." "Yep," said Starlight Glimmer. But both Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer were a bit worried after hearing what their pony counterparts had nearly done.

"Whoa!" Sunburst exclaimed, turning his car a hard right, "Didn't want to hit that raccoon!"


	34. Track Down

Track Down

Still in the car, the six friends, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike, with their new friends, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst, continued driving down the road. The new friends were still thinking about the stories they've heard.

"Ok," said Starlight Glimmer, "I'm going to spend some time understand this properly. Try to get my mind to understand it. A lot of things happening." "It's all right now," Twilight Sparkle said, "Things are better now." "If you say so," said Starlight Glimmer.

"I would never abandon my girlfriend!" Sunburst thought to himself. "Impossible," said Sunset Shimmer, "Oh, Sunburst, watch that raccoon." "Right!" Sunburst replied and he performed an avoidance maneuver with his car.

"Wow," Starlight Glimmer exclaimed, "Smooth driving, Sunburst." "Thanks," Sunburst replied. "So now what?" Spike asked, "After those stories?"

The friends started to talk about it some more when a shadowy figure ran past their car. "What was that?!" Sunburst asked as he slammed on the brakes and the car came to a screeching stop.

"Whatever it was," Sunset Shimmer said, "It sure was stupid to run across the street like that!" "That's what we were chasing after!" Twilight Sparkle shouted. "What?!" Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst asked as Twilight Sparkle got out of the car and began chasing after it once again.

"Wait!" Flash Sentry shouted as he got out of the car as well. That is when he caught a glimpse at something. "What's that?" Flash Sentry asked, noticing something shiny and sparkling coming from the figure's cloak. "What?" Flash Sentry said.

"What is it, Flash?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "That thing has something," Flash Sentry explained, "Something important. Ok, it's sparkly." "What?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she took a look at the figure's cloak and noticed it, too.

"What that?" Sunburst asked. "I don't know," Starlight Glimmer replied. "Yep," Spike said, jumping out of the car as well. "You're right, Flash," Twilight Sparkle said, "It looks like a set of crystals."

"Smells like they've been stolen from a museum," said Spike, "I can smell it." Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst got out of the car as well. "So?" Sunset Shimmer asked as the figure ran away once again.

"He's getting away again!" Flash Sentry said. "What now?" Sunburst asked. That is when they heard police sirens nearby. "The police must be tracking down the thief, too," said Sunset Shimmer, "We should leave now before we're questioned." "Good idea," Twilight Sparkle agreed.

So, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst ran away before the police arrived, leaving Sunburst's car behind. Soon, the six friends made it to a safe place.

"Ok," said Sunset Shimmer, confused, "What's the plan?" "Well," said Twilight Sparkle, "We're going to try and catch this crook. And stop him from stealing more stuff!" "That sounds like a plan," said Flash Sentry.

"I'm up for that," said Starlight Glimmer. "I know this is just a normal crook," said Twilight Sparkle. "And I can track him down," said Spike. "Right, Spike," said Flash Sentry, "You're a dog."

"And back in Equestria," said spike, "I'm a fire breathing dragon!" "Ok, we get it," said Starlight Glimmer. "Then let's track him down!" Twilight Sparkle said, "Then Spike, you know where to do!"

"Ok," said Spike and he started sniffing around. "You said 'where' instead of 'what'," said Flash Sentry. "Oh, dear," Twilight Sparkle groaned, embarrassed, "Well, let's follow my dragon, I mean dog." "I picked up the scent!" Spike exclaimed, "Follow me!"

And Spike ran towards the direction where he picked up the scent. Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst followed Spike.

"Spike knows where he's going!" said Twilight Sparkle. "Ok," said Starlight Glimmer.

After a few minutes, they tracked down the crook with the stolen crystals. "Well that was easy," said Flash Sentry."For now," said Sunburst.


	35. Crook Capture

Crook Capture

The six friends came across the mysterious cloaked figure, which is a normal thief. Of course, he has a set of mysterious crystals. "All right, you crook," said Twilight Sparkle sternly, "Give it up!"

"I don't know what your purpose is," said Flash Sentry, "But look around! There's no escape for you!" The thief refused to surrender and tried to get away once again. "Oh no you don't!" said Sunset Shimmer as she kicked the thief down, thus causing him to lose his crystals.

"Now the unraveling again," Spike said as he chomped onto the thief's cloak and completely removed it. The thief has now shown his ugly face. "Ok," said Sunburst, "This guy looks ugly." "Ok, rancid breath," Starlight Glimmer said, "Your face is now revealed! Surrender!"

But the thief was not about to give up. He picked up the stolen crystals one again, got out something from his belt and slammed it down to the ground. Thus, a thick green cloud burst out of whatever he smashed. "What's this?!" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"A coverage cloud!" Sunburst exclaimed, "Don't breathe in the smoke! It's toxic!" "Ok," Twilight Sparkle groaned, trying not to breathe in the smoke. When the smoke disappeared, so did the thief. "Where did he go now?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Not sure," said Spike, "Need to get my sense back." "Sorry about covering your mouth and nose," Twilight Sparkle said to Spike, "Can't let you breathe in that poisonous cloud." "Thanks for saving me, Twilight," said Spike.

"No problem," said Twilight Sparkle, "But let's get back on track." "We'll start here," said Flash Sentry, noticing a set of footprints. "Well, he sure is a stupid thief," said Sunburst, "Follow those footprints!"

And that's what they did. "Ok," said Sunburst, "He tried to retreat, but he stepped in some spilled paint. Yeah, he is really stupid. Let's go!"

And the six friends ran off to pursue the thief yet again.

The thief ended up running into an abandoned parking lot. Thinking he is safe from Twilight Sparkle and her friends, he prepared to make a getaway. "Not so fast!" Twilight Sparkle said suddenly.

The thief turned to see Twilight Sparkle approaching him, only to have Flash Sentry kicked him in the face. He ended up dropping the stolen crystals once again. "We got him!" Sunburst said. "Looks like that way," said Spike.

"It's over!" Flash Sentry said triumphantly. "We're not going to let you get away this time!" Starlight Glimmer said. "Give it up!" said Sunset Shimmer. "You've been outnumbered!" Twilight Sparkle said sternly, "Thanks to all of us!"

The thief finally gave up, but he wasn't happy about it. "That's that," said Twilight Sparkle, "We'll let the police deal with the stolen goods." "Good idea," said Flash Sentry.

Soon enough, the police arrived and arrested the thief. However, Twilight Sparkle and her friends decided to not receive credit for the capture. "Do you think it's all right?" Sunburst asked.

"I think it's best that we're not mentioned in this," Twilight Sparkle explained, "After all, you have your lives to live. And I'll let you decided what to do with it." "I guess you're right," said Sunset Shimmer.

"And I know how to live my life," Flash Sentry said as he held onto Twilight Sparkle's hand. "Yes, Flash," said Twilight Sparkle, "We still have the rest of the day to ourselves." "Yes, that's true," said Sunburst.

"So do you," Flash Sentry said to Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst. "Right you are," Sunburst agreed. "So let's get going then," said Flash Sentry, "And you three can choose your life now." "Yes," Sunset Shimmer agreed.

"We will," said Starlight Glimmer as Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike left.

"Right," said Sunset Shimmer, "We all will." "So what do you want to do now?" Starlight Glimmer asked. "How about dinner at the Inside Out Burger place?" Sunburst suggested. "Sure, I'm up for it!" Starlight Glimmer answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Sunset Shimmer, "My parents must be worried about me now." "All right, Sunset," said Starlight Glimmer, "You'd better get going then." "Thanks," said Sunset Shimmer, as she ran off.

"Take care!" Starlight Glimmer called out to her friend. "So," said Sunburst, "Let's get going for that."

"Right, Sunburst," said Starlight Glimmer, "Now, where's your car?" "Well," Sunburst said, thinking about it.


	36. For The Rest Of The Day

For The Rest Of The Day

Hours later, after the fight with the crook, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike had arrived at the entrance to a local shopping mall. "Well, this looks peculiar," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Not yet closing hour," said Flash Sentry, "At least nothing can go wrong in this place now." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied, "But let's not think about that creep, all right?" "Deal," Flash Sentry replied, "We'll go in. But let's think of something."

"Oh, right," Twilight Sparkle replied. "It's about me, right?" Spike asked. "Sorry, Spike," Flash Sentry said, "But you know the mall has a strict 'no pets' policy." "Darn it!" Spike groaned, shaking his paw in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "Maybe some other time." "Ok, oh, fine," Spike groaned. Twilight Sparkle then thought about something else. "You know, Flash," she said, "We don't need to go mall shopping." Flash Sentry was surprised.

"Ok then," he replied. "No, no," said Spike, "Go on to the mall without me, I'll be okay." "Sorry, Spike," said Twilight Sparkle, "We'll find something else to do instead. All right?" Flash Sentry was surprised. "Ok then," he replied, "Then let's go." "Together," Twilight Sparkle added. "Yes," said Spike, "Together like friends." "Ok, then," said Spike.

So the three spent the next 5 hours walking around town, trying to think of something to do, but with no luck. "Well," said Flash Sentry. "At least we've spent the rest of the day walking around like a normal couple," Twilight Sparkle replied, "Don't you agree?" "Yes?" Flash Sentry replied, "Oh no, it's getting late."

"At least we all did something today," said Spike. "Yeah, that's true," said Twilight Sparkle. "Which involves helping friends stopping a stupid lowlife scum," Spike added in. "Ok," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh well, as it's now it's time to go home," said Flash Sentry. "Right," said Twilight Sparkle, "I wouldn't want your parents worried." "Yeah," Flash Sentry agreed, "Let's go then."

And so without another word, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Spike headed off for home, well, Flash Sentry's home, before it got way too dark.


	37. All Rest Now

All Rest Now

Way before midnight, they all returned to Flash Sentry's home without any further incidents. "All right," said Flash Sentry, "Safe at the goal post. Or actually, my home." "Yes, Flash," said Twilight Sparkle, "We are at your home now." "We need to stop saying that," Flash Sentry said embarrassed.

"Ok, that's true," said Spike, "So, now what?" "Now," said Twilight Sparkle, "We go home and rest." "Yes," Flash Sentry said, "Well, you know, my home." "Right, Flash," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "In this way," Flash Sentry said, holding the door open for Twilight Sparkle.

The first thing Twilight Sparkle did was putting Spike into Flash Sentry's room. "Ok," Spike said, "Dog napping time." And Spike immediately fell asleep. "That's a sleepy dog?" Twilight Sparkle said before closing the door, " I know so. Oh well."

She then ran back downstairs to Flash Sentry. "Little Spike sleeping now?" Flash Sentry asked Twilight. "Yep," Twilight Sparkle answered, "Sleeping like a little dog. Well, in this world. Ok, right." "Well," Flash Sentry chuckled, "You have changed little since we've met."

"Right," Twilight Sparkle replied, "Even though I have changed a lot in the past couple of years." "Ok," said Flash Sentry as he hugged Twilight Sparkle. "I'm glad to have met you," said Flash Sentry, "You have taught me a lot."

"Same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "Say, don't you think it's getting late now?" "Very late," Flash Sentry replied, "Yes, we'll continue tomorrow. All right?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle replied.

And so, both went up to Flash Sentry's room and got ready for bed. "Thanks for everything," Flash Sentry said as he smiled at Twilight Sparkle.

A few minutes later, they both went to bed. "Good night, Twilight," Flash Sentry smiled. "Good night, Flash." Twilight Sparkle replied before she laid down. And soon, Flash Sentry fell fast asleep, too.

But Twilight had to think hard on what they were going to do in the next two days, as on Saturday midnight, her week in the other world will be coming to an end, and thus, she has to return to Equestria to perform her princess duties.

"I must think of something important and more importantly, special," Twilight Sparkle said before she fell fast asleep.


	38. Now Even More Determined, Morning Part 1

Now Even More Determined, Morning Part 1

The next morning started out like any other morning. Even if it is a Friday morning. Flash Sentry was the first to wake up. "All right," he said as soon as he woke up. He got up out of his sleeping bag and looked at Twilight Sparkle and Spike, who were still asleep.

"I hope you slept well," Flash Sentry said, "Especially after what happened yesterday. I think it's best that we don't think about it too much, don't you two agree?" Of course, Twilight Sparkle and Spike, still asleep, didn't reply.

"I'll let you two decide for yourselves," Flash Sentry said, "Besides, you're the princess of friendship, Twilight." Flash Sentry decided to wait until his girlfriend wakes up.

Some minutes later, both Twilight Sparkle and Spike woke up. "Good morning," Flash Sentry said to Twilight Sparkle. "Good morning, Flash." "Yep," said Spike as soon as the little dog woke up, "Bark, I mean good morning."

"Glad to see you up and getting ready," Flash Sentry said, "On a Friday morning." "Right," Twilight Sparkle replied, "We're going to think about today and less about what happened yesterday. Excluding some new friends."

"So, you heard everything I said," Flash Sentry chuckled, "Even in your sleep." "Well, she is magic after all," Spike said, "And so are you. Kind of." "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle scolded. "Sorry," Spike said meekly. "Anyway," said Flash Sentry, "I'll let you two get ready."

"Ok," said Twilight Sparkle as Flash Sentry walked out of his room to let Twilight Sparkle change into her normal clothes. "If you call your school outfit normal clothes," said Spike, "How long have you been wearing that for?" "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle scolded, "Keep your voice down!"

Spike did not say another word as Twilight Sparkle put on her clothes. The previous night, Twilight Sparkle has made a plan to do something really special with Flash Sentry. She has today and tomorrow to make Flash Sentry happy. "I must make it count," she said as she finished getting dressed.

Spike was going to say something obvious, but he'd dare not say it.

A minute later, after Twilight Sparkle finished getting dressed, Flash Sentry walked in. "So you are ready," he smiled, "Trying not to be rude or anything." "Right," said Twilight Sparkle, "We are ready to go." "Yes," said Flash Sentry, "And today, we'll decided what to do."

"Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed. After they had their breakfast, they all headed out the door and prepared to do what they're going to do. "Let's go!" Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle and Spike all said in unison.


	39. Now Even More Determined, Morning Part 2

Now Even More Determined, Morning Part 2

Once they stepped outside of Flash Sentry's home again on that Friday morning, Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike planned on what they were going to do that day. Because after tomorrow, Twilight Sparkle and Spike have to return to Equestria.

"We've got to think of something fast, Twilight," Spike told her. "I know, Spike," Twilight Sparkle answered, "But let me think first." "It's okay," said Flash Sentry, "You don't have to rush yourself." "Well," Twilight Sparkle tried to reply back, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

Flash Sentry then patted his girlfriend on the back. "It's okay," he said with a smile, "You don't have to say it." This made Twilight Sparkle feel a little bit better. "Thanks," she said. "Just trying to make you happy," Flash Sentry said, trying to cheer Twilight Sparkle up.

Also, Flash Sentry knew that Twilight Sparkle and Spike would be returning tomorrow night, so he decided to say nothing about it, so that he wouldn't upset Twilight. Still, Twilight Sparkle wanted to make her boyfriend happy.

Flash Sentry thought of the same thing, too. "Perhaps," Flash Sentry started, "We'll go for a walk through town and we'll think of something." "Ok," both Twilight Sparkle and Spike replied.

"Uh try not to talk too loud," Flash Sentry told Spike. "Sorry," Spike replied, "I mean bark?" "Well," said Twilight Sparkle, "Let's move on before we attract any unwanted attention." "Good point," said Flash Sentry.

And the three continued on their way. "So, again," said Twilight Sparkle, "A great day for a walk." "Yeah?" Flash Sentry agreed, "I know that it is a great day." "Yep," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "A great day to go walking and think of, okay, I'll stop talking about that."

"Man," Flash Sentry chuckled, "You are one heck of a princess." "Thanks," said Twilight Sparkle, "Wait a minute, what?"

The three continued on nonetheless. However, there was one thing on Twilight's mind. "But I'm not sure how to say it," she thought to herself. "You can," said Spike.

That's when Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike once again saw Discord running away from the guy who is still shouting 'Chocolate! Chocolate!' "Don't you ever get tired?!" Discord asked the deranged man.

"Better think of something better than what they're doing," Spike told Flash Sentry.

"Okay?" Flash Sentry replied.


	40. Now Even More Determined, Morning Part 3

Now Even More Determined, Morning Part 3

Still determined to make Flash Sentry happy, Twilight Sparkle continued to think about how to do so, even if Flash Sentry told her to take it easy. "Still walking," she said. "Yep," Spike agreed, "That is true." "Don't remind me," Twilight Sparkle said in a sour tone to Spike. Spike said nothing.

Still, the three friends carried on. It was one hour to noon that day and the atmosphere was the same for the three.

"Well," said Spike, "Still the same." "Do you need to keep reminding us?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Well," said Flash Sentry, "Perhaps we could take a break."

"All right," Twilight Sparkle and Spike agreed and they sat down for a few minutes. "Well," said Twilight Sparkle, "I guess we can think more now, right." "Yeah," Flash Sentry agreed, "Why don't we just enjoy the view."

"You mean the view of the town which is busy," Spike said. "Oh, brother, Spike," Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Well," said Flash Sentry, "We still can decided on what to do together."

"Wait a minute," Twilight Sparkle thought, noticing an almost familiar shop. "Is that a dress shop?" Spike and Flash Sentry noticed the shop. "Well," said Spike, "It's not Rarity's but I guess we could look around. And by 'we', I mean not including me." "Sorry, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Well," said Flash Sentry, "If you want." "We could take a quick peak," Twilight Sparkle said to Flash Sentry. "I take it that there was something that caught your attention," said Flash Sentry.

So Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry went inside the dress shop. Of course, Spike couldn't go in. "So," said Flash Sentry, "What is it that you were looking for?" "This," Twilight Sparkle said, pointing at a certain purple dress. Flash Sentry immediately recognized it.

"Say," he said, "Isn't that the dress that you wore at the fall formal?" "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle answered, "It looks like it. Id' wonder why- never mind that. What's this?"

Twilight Sparkle then looked at a tag on the dress.

"Made by Rarity, and donated by her," Twilight Sparkle said, reading the tag. "Hmm," Flash Sentry, "I wonder." "Maybe there is going to be something after all," Twilight Sparkle said.

Meanwhile, outside. "I wonder what the dogs is going on in there," Spike thought to himself.


End file.
